Sólo a ti, Hinata
by nova por siempre
Summary: Hinata murió protegiendo a Naruto. Tras su muerte el Rikudo Sennin contacta con ella y le dice que el mundo ninja será destruido; sin opción, Hinata acepta un trato con el sabio: regresar a la tierra para salvarla; la condición: no decirle a nadie cuál es su verdadera identidad. Con una nueva apariencia, Hinata no sólo deberá lidiar con esa misión, sino también con sus sentimientos
1. El Trato

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Hinata murió protegiendo a Naruto. Tras su muerte el Rikudou Sennin contacta con ella y le dice que el mundo ninja será destruido; sin opción, Hinata acepta un trato con el sabio: regresar a la tierra para salvarla; la condición: no decirle a nadie cuál es su verdadera identidad. Con una nueva apariencia, Hinata no sólo deberá lidiar con esa misión, sino también con sus sentimientos

.

.

.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **LEE ESTO ANTES DE INICIAR LA LECTURA**

 **Hola, ¿qué tal? Vengo con algo novedoso, un reto. Pero no es cualquier reto, es un reto personal, uno conmigo misma. Se llama: "Tú eliges la actualización" ¿De qué va? Bueno, voy a publicar dos historias simultáneas NARUHINA que me carcomen la cabeza, desde hace un buen tiempo y que no ayudan a actualizar mis demás historias. Ambas historias: un drama y uno escolar, tendrán un capitulo cada uno como inicio y aqui la cuestión será que el lector o lectora será la persona la que elija la actualización del siguiente capítulo, votando por su favorita en los reviews o en mi página web, (la cual dejare en las notas finales, o puedes encontrarla en mi perfil), la historia que más votos obtenga, tendrá su actualización más rápido, la perdedora demorara más tiempo pero si será actualizado; cuando ambas historias tengan el segundo capítulo, otra vez se votara por una nueva actualización y así y así hasta el capítulo final. Así que lee y disfruta ambas historias, y vota por una para su actualización. Aqui va:**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **EL TRATO**

Una lluvia torrencial caía.

Los pobladores de Konoha estaban vestidos de negro. Muchos lloraban, como el equipo 8 por ejemplo, otros, como Hiashi y Hanabi estaban mudos de pena y tristeza.

Naruto.

Naruto estaba ido.

No sentía nada, no pensaba nada sólo estaba como muerto en vida, mirando sin ver, mirando hacia la nada, con el corazón destrozado y vacío. En sus manos tenía una rosa blanca que sujetaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ya no lloraba, ya no había lágrimas que pudiera derramar, sus características sonrisas y buen ánimo no estaban, no era él.

Ya no más.

No si en ella.

—Este día estamos reunidos para despedirnos de una noble ninja, valiente y decidida que tomó la decisión de poner su vida en riesgo y morir para salvar al mundo ninja. Hoy venimos a despedir a Hinata Hyuga —mientras el hombre hablaba resaltando las virtudes de la ojiperla, Naruto escuchaba todo en mudo silencio; pensando en Hinata, pensando en la ojiperla que poco o nada había conocido hasta su misión en la luna, pensando en su amable sonrisa, en sus gestos tiernos, en el brillo de sus ojos perlas cuando lo miraban. En los momentos pequeños pero hermosos que compartieron juntos.

Cuando el discurso terminó, el nombre de la chica quedó grabado en la roca de los héroes, allí donde brillaban el nombre de sus padres.

Poco a poco los asistentes al funeral de Hinata dejaron caer las rosas blancas en su tumba marchándose después con desconsuelo. Naruto fue el último en hacerlo y cuando depositó la rosa, sus antes brillantes ojos azules ahora mostraban congoja y tristeza.

—Hinata, lamento todo, lamento ser tan despistado, tan cabeza hueca, tan ignorante de tus sentimientos, pero sobre todo lamento jamás haberte dado una respuesta —Naruto se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—: yo…yo también te amo, lamentando tanto el haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Pero, escúchame, jamás te voy a olvidar, jamás querré a nadie más, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, sólo a ti, Hinata, sólo a ti —apretó la bufanda roja de su cuello sellando esa promesa—. Y juró que te vengaré aunque ello me cueste la vida —dijo Naruto con determinación y sus ojos azules se volvieron más fríos, más oscuros, más amenazantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo era blanco, muy blanco, sentía que su cuerpo flotaba como una suave nube que se movía por el suave viento, no sentía sus heridas perforarle, ni su dolor punzante que sintió aquellos terribles momentos vividos, Hinata, supuso que aquello era morir.

Su apacible introspección se vio interrumpida cuando una sombra perturbo su tranquila calma.

— ¿Estas despierta? —preguntó la voz de un hombre. Perezosa, Hinata, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver una figura inclinándose sobre ella.

La Hyuga parpadeó y finalmente enfocó al hombre delante suyo.

— ¿Eres dios? —fue la pregunta inocente de Hinata al medio sentarse cuando el hombre se apartó.

—Podría decirse —dijo el hombre misteriosamente.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

—No entiendo.

Enfocó la mirada en el hombre: sus ropas parecían antiguas, sus cabellos revueltos y blancos y en sus manos tenía un bastón ciertamente curioso.

—Soy el Rikudou Sennin —dijo el hombre haciendo que el rostro de la chica se pusiera pálido y que sus ojos se llenaran de asombro.

—U…usted —tartamudeó la chica con sorpresa el hombre asiente—…pero…pero —Hinata no tiene palabras para expresar su asombro así que solo le hace una profundo reverencia.

El sabio de los seis caminos mira la reacción de la chica y la compara con la del chico rubio hace unos años atrás y donde ahora habita el espíritu de su hijo Ashura.

Uno tan revoltoso y falto de respeto.

Ella tan amable e inocente.

El sabio sonríe.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Hinata Hyuga —la ojiperla lo mira con asombro.

— ¿M-me conoce? —pregunta Hinata con duda. El hombre asiente—. ¿Cómo?

—Te pareces muchísimo a mi hermano, Hamura —el Rikudou sonríe a Hinata quien se sonroja—. Además he visto tus acciones estos últimos años y también tu muerte —la ojiperla baja los ojos— fue muy noble haberle salvado la vida a Naruto Uzumaki a costa de la tuya propia, incluso contra un enemigo tan poderoso como Toneri.

—No es cierto. Yo sólo…yo sólo quise que a Naruto-kun no le sucediera nada malo y si mi vida es el costo de protegerlo, pues lo haría de nuevo.

El Rikudou sonrió misteriosamente.

—Y si te diría que él aun te necesita —la Hyuga alza los ojos y mira confusa al hombre delante de ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Hagoromo Otsutsuki suspiró.

—Como sabes, ser el sabio de los seis caminos me da las facultades de ver el mundo ninja en toda su plenitud pues en una ocasión he visto a dos hombres verdaderamente poderosos, estos hombres están llenos de odio por el uso del chakra por los ninjas y buscan a la persona quien tenga el mayor chakra del mundo ninja para matarlo.

—Naruto-kun…

—Así es —asiente el hombre— buscan a Naruto. Al poseer a los bijus en su interior se ha vuelto el hombre con más chakra. Lo mataran para poseer ese chakra.

—Pero, pero, debemos evitarlo, buscar una forma de advertirles —dijo Hinata desesperanzada— encontrar una solución, no podemos dejar que a Naruto-kun le suceda nada malo.

—Existe una solución.

— ¿Cuál? —la ojiperla lo mira ansiosa.

—Tú puedes ayudarlo.

— ¿Yo? Pero si ya estoy muerta —dice Hinata incrédula.

—Pero, ¿si no lo estuvieras? —Pregunta misteriosamente el hombre ante el asombro de la Hyuga— si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar con otro rostro, con otro cuerpo, ¿los salvarías?

—C-claro que sí —responde la Hyuga fervorosamente— si estuviera en mis manos salvarlos, lo haría.

—Aunque jamás podrás regresar con tus seres queridos ni podrás nunca decirle quien eres realmente, ¿igual los salvarías?

—Sí, lo haría —Hinata asiente fervorosamente.

—Entonces, ¿es un trato? —el hombre le extiende la mano para estrecharla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Claro que sí, señorita.

Hinata parpadea sorprendida.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Soy el sabio de los seis caminos después de todo —dice el hombre señalándose a sí mismo—. Puedo hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Volvería a vivir de nuevo? —el sabio niega—. Entonces.

—Sólo será por un tiempo, hasta que destruyas a tus enemigos y salves el equilibrio del mundo ninja, después regresarás aquí y te mantendrás aquí por siempre.

Hinata suspiró.

—Será como tomar un tiempo prestado, ¿no?

—Así es. ¿Así que? ¿Aceptas? —el hombre vuelve a extender su mano.

—Sí —dijo Hinata estrechando su mano.

El sabio se pone serio.

—Recuerda, Hinata, ni a tu padre ni tu hermana o tu clan, tus amigos e incluso tus superiores puedes decirle quien eres en realidad. Tu tiempo en la tierra terminó y sólo decirles quien eres les causará más sufrimiento. Además que hacerlo será romper el trato y eso te traería nuevamente aquí, perjudicando la misión.

—Lo sé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS:**

 **Aquí, la otra historia; la del drama, la verdad es que quise publicarla después de hacer camino a Naruto the last y donde supuestamente Hinata muere asi que ese fic esta estrechamente relacionado con este, pueden pasar a leerlo si asi lo deseas. Esta historia es como un si hubiera…**

 **Se me ocurrió sobre todo porque me encantaría leer como seria Naruto lidiando con su dolor por la muerte de Hinata y conociendo a otra chica que básicamente se parece en carácter a la Hyuga pero sin saberlo. Y, Hinata llevando esa carga. Bueno, bueno, espero sus votaciones.**

 **Aquí dejó mi página de Facebook por si quieren votar:**

 **Novaporsiempre-1549937655274079/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel**

 **No se olviden votar que la actualización de la historia está en sus manos.**

 **Nos leemos en la otra historia,**

 **Nova.**


	2. Un primer mal (re) encuentro

**ADVERTENCIA:** **LEE ESTO ANTES DE INICIAR LA LECTURA**

 **Hola, ¿qué tal? Vengo con algo novedoso, un reto. Pero no es cualquier reto, es un reto personal, uno conmigo misma. Se llama: "Tú eliges la actualización" ¿De qué va? Bueno, voy a publicar dos historias simultáneas NARUHINA que me carcomen la cabeza, desde hace un buen tiempo y que no ayudan a actualizar mis demás historias. Ambas historias: un drama y uno escolar, tendrán un capitulo cada uno como inicio y aqui la cuestión será que el lector o lectora será la persona la que elija la actualización del siguiente capítulo, votando por su favorita en los reviews o en mi página web, (la cual dejare en las notas finales, o puedes encontrarla en mi perfil), la historia que más votos obtenga, tendrá su actualización más rápido, la perdedora demorara más tiempo pero si será actualizado; cuando ambas historias tengan el segundo capítulo, otra vez se votara por una nueva actualización y así y así hasta el capítulo final. Así que lee y disfruta ambas historias, y vota por una para su actualización.**

* * *

 **¡Ganó el drama!**

 **La verdad es que pensé que ganaría la chica de las poesías (ya tenía la mitad del segundo capítulo), al ser una historia romántica y tierna pero al parecer me llevé una grata y divertida sorpresa porque ni siquiera tenía escrito este capítulo, jajaj y tuve que forzarme a hacerlo, aunque no tanto porque este fic prácticamente se escribe sólo, sin nada más que agregar aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Un primer mal (re) encuentro**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un año después…**_

—Maldición —una cansada Sakura Haruno vio al grupo de ninjas renegados, rodeándola en ese instante. Aunque sentía su chakra debilitándose y sus fuerzas menguando, la Haruno no tenía ningún atisbo de rendirse o dejarse vencer por ese grupo de ninjas que la superaban en número— ¡no voy a perder, shannaro! —exclamó con fuerza la kunoichi viendo al grupo de hombres corriendo hacia ella. Concentró su chakra en su brazo derecho y dándole un poderoso golpe al suelo hizo que éste temblará y posteriormente se rajará atrapando a la mayoría de hombres en aquella trampa, con una sonrisa la pelirrosa vio caídos a la mayoría de los ninjas. Pero, tres de los ninjas renegados fueron más hábiles y saltaron fuera de la trampa, libres para atacar a la chica— ya no me quedan más fuerzas —murmuró Sakura al ver a los ninjas acercándose dispuesta a matarla, mientras ella totalmente agotada caía de rodillas al suelo.

Sakura sólo cerró los ojos esperando el final…

En ese preciso instante, el sonido de una katana cortando el aire se hizo presente y de repente el cuerpo de los tres ninjas que pretendían matarla, cayeron al suelo como viejos sacos de boxeo que muertos caían a sus costados. Sin entender, la kunoichi alzó la vista para notar a la persona que había acudido a ayudarla.

De ropas oscuras, con una katana en sus manos y de largos cabellos rojos casi anaranjados, una joven no mayor que la pelirrosa estaba parada delante de ella, protegiéndola del peligro. La muchacha guardó su katana en una funda que colgaba de su espada y se volvió a mirarla haciendo que notará unos marrones ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la desconocida.

Sakura asintió.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, este camino está siempre lleno de ninjas peligrosos —prosiguió hablando la desconocida.

—Lo sé, yo vine a capturarlos y llevarlos a sus aldeas para que fueran enjuiciados, pero al parecer fueron demasiado para mí. Gracias por ayudarme —le dijo agradecida la pelirrosa levantándose del suelo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que tenía muy lastimado el hombro izquierdo casi al punto de no poder moverlo—. ¡Demonios! —maldijo por lo bajó la kunoichi.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me fracturé el hombro —respondió Sakura frustrada por su irresponsabilidad al no cuidarse. Se suponía que como ninja medico esa era su máxima prioridad, se quejó mentalmente la pelirrosa, al notar su descuido.

La desconocida suspiró.

—Tengo un campamento aquí cerca, puedes quedarte a descansar hasta que te recuperes —dijo con una mueca y dándole la espalda para que la kunoichi de Konoha no notará su incomodidad y ligero nerviosismo.

—Gracias —la miró Sakura con una sonrisa agradecida y se encaminó con la chica a su campamento después de asegurarse que los ninjas que la atacaron estaban muertos—. A propósito no sé tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Hi…—dudó y miró al suelo encontrando unos girasoles en el camino, pero se recompuso enseguida—. Mi nombre es Himawari —se presentó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Mucho gusto, Himawari, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno —respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa amistosa.

Himawari sonrió con melancolía.

—Me alegra conocerte, Sakura-san.

Ambas se encaminaron al campamento señalado por Himawari.

Tres horas después de estos acontecimientos, Sakura quedó profundamente dormida después de una deliciosa cena y el deseo de descansar de su magullado cuerpo.

—No ha cambiado demasiado, Sakura-san —pensó Himawari o mejor dicho Hinata mientras contemplaba a la pelirrosa dormir. La Hyuga suspiró y levantándose del tronco caído de un árbol donde se sentaba, caminó hasta un pequeño riachuelo y allí contempló su nueva apariencia: cabello pelirrojo claro casi naranja en vez de sus cabellos negro-azulados y la mirada de unos ojos marrones en vez de sus perlados ojos. Esa era la apariencia que el Rikudou Sennin le había dado para su regresó a la tierra.

— _Eres una altruista, Hinata —le dijo el Rikudou mirando a la joven— muy pocas personas arriesgarían su alma por salvar a la de alguien más._

 _Hinata sólo negó._

 _Aunque en esencia sus intenciones eran nobles, ya que intentaría salvar al mundo ninja del terrible peligro que ellos representarían en el futuro, sabía que su amor por Naruto era lo que la había apresurado a tomar esa decisión._

— _Está bien te entiendo —le habló comprensivo el hombre viendo que la chica se negaba a hablar demás._

— _¿Cuándo regresaré a la tierra? —pregunto la Hyuga después de un rato._

— _Regresarás después de que te entrené._

— _¿Entrenarme? —la ojiperla lo miró sorprendida._

— _Claro que si, Hinata. Debo entrenarte, ya que de por si aquellos hombres a los cuales te vas a enfrentar no sólo son simples ninjas, son seres increíblemente fuertes incluso más que mi madre Kaguya —Hinata lo miró con ojos sorprendidos._

— _¿Tan fuertes son?_

— _Demasiado. Ahora vamos —el Rikudou entrenó a Hinata en diferentes técnicas de pelea así como el uso de armas como katanas e incluso le ayudó a desarrollar nuevos ninjutsus—. Muy bien, Hinata creo que ya estas preparada —dijo al hombre al ver a la chica totalmente concentrada en el uso de la katana y notando la elevación del chakra y fuerza espiritual de la ojiperla—. Ahora debes regresar a la tierra —la chica asintió nerviosa—. Cierra los ojos, por favor —la ojiperla obedeció y de repente sintió como una especie de estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo— muy bien vuélvelos a abrir._

— _¿Que ha pasado? —preguntó Hinata sin entender al volver a abrir los ojos._

— _He cambiado tu apariencia —dijo el hombre con simpleza—. Ello, te hará más fácil tu misión en la tierra —la Hyuga asintió mirando sus rojos cabellos que le caían por la espalda, sus ropas antes sucias y llenas de heridas fueron remplazadas por ropas oscuras. Hinata se sintió extraña con su nueva apariencia, sintiéndose ajena a ese cuerpo y a esa apariencia tan diferente a la suya propia. Pero sabía que debía acostumbrarse—. Te dejaré que puedas utilizar el Byakugan, sólo en casos verdaderamente urgentes, Hinata._

— _Muchas gracias —asintió la Hyuga, agradeciéndole en silencio al hombre su consideración de aun poseer aunque sea por contados segundos la herencia de su familia. La chica amarró una funda en su espalda y puso allí su katana._

— _Debes apresurarte, Hinata, esos hombres aparecerán en menos del tiempo de lo que creí._

— _¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que morí?_

— _Más de ocho meses._

 _Hinata lo miró sorprendida._

— _Tanto tiempo. Pensé que sólo habían transcurrido un par de horas._

— _Sí, Hinata, pero debes recordar que el tiempo aquí es muy diferente que en la tierra. Mientras que aquí pasan unos segundos allí pasan días y hasta semanas. Apresúrate, ahora tienes mucho que hacer._

— _Lo entiendo, haré lo imposible para cumplir esta misión —Hinata miró al hombre delante suyo—. Gracias por esta oportunidad, Rikudou Sennin y gracias por confiar en mí en esta misión. Haré lo imposible por salvar a Naruto-kun y al mundo ninja del peligro —hizo una profunda reverencia hacia el hombre—. Haré que sus enseñanzas no sean en vano y atraparé a esos hombres._

— _Suerte, Hinata —la chica asintió— y recuerda esto: no puedes decirle a nadie quien eres realmente. Tu existencia es sólo temporal y si se enteran quien eres realmente sólo sufrirán demasiado._

 _La Hyuga asintió._

— _Lo sé y lo entiendo —la Hyuga apretó una mano en su corazón—. Nadie sabrá que alguna vez yo fui Hinata Hyuga_ — _sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía_ —. _Nadie sabrá quién soy realmente._

 _El sabio la miró con compasión al notar la resignación impregnada en las palabras de la chica._

 _Se sintió mal, al hacer aquello, a utilizarla de esa manera._

— _Bien,_ — _suspiró, no había vuelta atrás_ — _ahora toma ese camino —dijo señalándole en una dirección en específico— si vas de frente encontraras un túnel, ese túnel está conectado con el mundo terrenal que te regresará a la tierra. Allí tendrás que buscarlos y matarlos antes que lleguen a Naruto Uzumaki o sino algo mucho peor que la cuarta guerra ninja azotará las aldeas del mundo si logran obtener su chakra. No vaciles ni dudes y da lo mejor de ti. Suerte, Hinata._

— _Gracias, daré mi mayor esfuerzo en proteger al mundo ninja_ — _Hinata asintió, hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia esa salida._

 _El sabio de los seis caminos suspiró viéndola irse._

— _El corazón de una persona es tan fuerte como los sentimientos que alberga y el tuyo es increíblemente fuerte, ahora corres, Hinata, para salvar a la persona que amas aun a pesar de que tu corazón sufra en el proceso y tu alma pueda ser contaminada. Lo único que me preguntó es si podrás soportar la carga de ver a los tuyos y resistir la tentación de decirles quien eres realmente._

 _El Rikudou Sennin esperaba haber hecho lo correcto…_

 _Después de salir de aquel camino señalado por el Rikudou Sennin, Hinata corrió por ese túnel días enteros y cuando sentía las piernas cansadas e hinchadas de tanto correr, una luz al final del mismo la hizo alzar la mirada._

— _Es la salida_ _—accionó a sus piernas a seguir corriendo y cuando finalmente alcanzó la luz, vio con maravilla un hermoso paisaje delante suyo: arboles altísimos, un lago larguísimo extendiéndose debajo de sus pies y en la cima un brillante y magnifico sol resplandecía en azulino cielo le daba la bienvenida a la tierra. Hinata rió y corrió colina abajo. Sintió el aire acariciar su rostro mientras corría, el viento meció sus cabellos y ella respiró en aquel instante sintiéndose después de mucho tiempo: viva._

Hinata negó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ella no estaba viva, sólo era una existencia temporal, perecedera, con un fin, con fecha de caducidad.

Un arma que al cumplir su función sería desechada.

Es por ello que evitó pisar Konoha eso cuatro meses después de su regreso, sabía que no podría ver a su familia y no derrumbarse en el proceso y mucho menos a Naruto.

Naruto.

No había dejado de pensar en él todo este tiempo, aunque lo había intentado, le fue imposible y sólo su precaria existencia había sido el impedimento para no salir corriendo a Konoha y plantarse ante él, para volver a verlo tan siquiera por escasos segundos, aunque él nunca supiera quien era ella. Para evitar esa tentación, todo ese tiempo concentró a su mente a buscar a los hombres que intentarían destruir al mundo ninja: Kinshiki y Momoshiki.

Ambos hombres eran ninjas terriblemente poderosos en palabras del Rikudou y aunque Hinata sabía que tenía poca oportunidad con aquellos hombres sólo su férrea determinación a proteger a todos era la motivación que necesitaba para continuar con su misión. Viajó durante esos meses por todos los rincones del mundo buscando alguna información sobre Kinshiki y Momoshiki pero no hallaba ningún rastro de su paradero. Aún a pesar, de haber recorrido grandes distancias, visitar aldeas, espiar e investigar sobre ellos, no obtuvo ningún buen resultado.

Como si aquellos hombres hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sentía que no había avanzado nada en su misión y cuando se preguntaba a donde iría ahora, escuchó la pelea de la pelirrosa con esos peligrosos ninjas. y sus planes para pasar inadvertida fracasaron cuando la vio a punto de morir por aquellos ninjas renegados, saltó a salvarla sin importarle nada e incluso la invitó a su campamento.

Hinata suspiró.

Aquello no iba en sus planes.

Se supone que no debía involucrarse con nadie de Konoha, que sólo le traería complicaciones a su misión.

Involucrarse con ellos, era involucrar sus sentimientos.

Y ella no podía.

No debía.

Se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja en gesto distraído y con sorpresa vio su cabello rojo. Aun le era imposible acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia.

Tan diferente…

Tan ajena a la suya propia.

Es que le había costado tanto aceptar su cuerpo con sus limitaciones, sus debilidades y aquellas curvas que le avergonzaban y cuando al fin lo hacía, moría y ahora debía acostumbrarse a otro. Y lo peor es que esa apariencia, ese cuerpo, esos gestos no eran los suyos sino de alguien más. Como si de repente usará una máscara o un disfraz pesado, impersonal, ajeno de si misma. Como pegarte la piel de otra persona esperando que éste te arregle y fallando estrepitosamente.

Suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos y se dejó caer en un saco de dormir cerca donde dormía Sakura, mientras contemplaba la luna.

Todo era tan doloroso y triste.

—Himawari —la voz de Sakura la despertó a la mañana siguiente sobresaltándola.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Hinata poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—No pasa nada —dijo Sakura sin preocupación mientras le mostraba un plato lleno de comida—. Ten, preparé el desayuno —confusa Hinata lo tomó dudando, sabía que la pelirrosa no era buena cocinera por las quejas continuas de Naruto sobre su comida en las misiones—. Vamos, pruébalo lo preparé como agradecimiento —la Hyuga tomó una cuchara y se comió un poco del contenido del plato—. ¿Está bueno?

Hinata se quedó rígida un segundo y luego su cara se tornó completamente roja.

—Esta rico —mintió Hinata mientras cascaditas caían por sus ojos. ¡Picaba demasiado!

Más recompuesta, la pelirrosa y la Hyuga caminaban por un sendero mientras conversaban. Aunque Hinata evitó por todos los medios decir su procedencia con escuetas y vagas respuestas, Sakura hablaba maravillas sobre la hermosa Konoha haciendo que el corazón de Hinata doliera mientras escuchaba noticias de su hogar y de sus amigos.

—…y ahora Ino está saliendo con Sai, ¡con Sai! ¿Puedes creerlo? No puede haber pareja más extraña que esos dos, te digo, Hima, ¿puedo decirte, Hima? —Hinata asintió— bueno, Hima esos dos tan diferentes el uno del otro que si los conocieras entenderías mi incredulidad.

La Hyuga bajó los ojos:

— "Si supieras, Sakura-san".

— ¡Lo tengo! —La Haruno exclamó contenta— ¿Por qué no vienes a Konoha conmigo?

Hinata trastabilló con una roca del camino y miró con sorpresa a la chica.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí, es una magnífica idea, shannaro! Así conocerás a mis amigos y a mi aldea. Vamos, ¿Qué dices? —Hinata dudó. Ir a Konoha, ver a su padre y a su hermana, a sus amigos, a Naruto una vez más…

—Yo…

—Sólo serán unos pocos días luego podrás continuar con tu viaje si lo deseas, Hima, no te retendré. Vamos, Konoha sólo está a dos días de aquí será sencillo llegar. Además, la biblioteca de la aldea te podría ayudar con tu investigación de esos hombres que buscas.

—"El problema no es llegar a la aldea, Sakura-san" —pensó Hinata con una triste sonrisa— "el problema será si podré irme después" —suspiró. Pero pensó detenidamente, no había hecho ningún avance en su misión de encontrar a esos dos tipos y estaba tan perdida y desorientada como al inicio, sin ninguna pista que seguir. Además, Konoha guardaba muchos registros importantes que ella podía analizar—. Está bien, vamos a la aldea —aceptó Hinata deseando no arrepentirse después.

A Sakura le empezó a agradar Himawari, era una buena compañera de viaje, a veces un tanto callada pero siempre muy inteligente y amable. Nada que ver con la loca de Ino-cerda sino más pacífica. Aunque se dio cuenta que no le gustaba hablar mucho de ella misma ni de dónde venía o que hacia sola por los caminos con una katana en la espalda, porque siempre que preguntaba, Himawari miraba a la distancia y decía que ya no tenía hogar ni familia ni un lugar donde pertenecer y sólo tenía una meta en la vida: encontrar a esos dos hombres.

Pensó que era una chica solitaria y es por ello que la invitó a Konoha, sabía que si la chica conocía a los chicos se sentiría mucho más feliz y quien sabe, tal vez se quedará en la aldea.

—Al fin llegamos —anunció la pelirrosa estirando los cansados músculos de sus piernas. Hinata a su lado, abrió grande los ojos y miró como ida su hermosa villa, su hogar, su familia. Seguía tan cálida, hogareña y de personas sonriendo felices. No había cambiado demasiado desde su muerte, seguían los humildes hogares, los establecimientos de comida y uno que otro edificio a la distancia.

Estaba en Konoha, su hogar.

—Vamos, —dijo Sakura sacándola de su ensoñación—. Tenemos que ir con el hokage para reportar nuestra llegada y de paso le diré que te quedarás unos días en la aldea —la Hyuga asintió muda, dandose cuenta que tendría que pasar por una difícil prueba, engañar a Kakashi-sensei.

En su camino a la torre del hokage, Sakura fue saludada por diferentes personas con una sonrisa. Hinata miró a todas tratando de reconocer a alguien conocido pero todos eran aldeanos que no recordaba.

—Hay muchas personas en Konoha —dijo Hinata después de un tiempo.

—Oh, sí —dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa— la aldea y el hokage han hecho muchas alianzas de comercio entre las otras aldeas y es por ello que muchas personas de diferentes lugares llegan a la aldea.

—No es peligroso aquello —cuestionó Hinata con preocupación— abrirle las puertas a desconocidos.

—Eso era antes, ahora hay mucha más confianza entre las aldeas. Además que ahora existe un registro riguroso de todas las personas que entran a la aldea. Es por eso que debemos reportar tu llegada con el hokage —Hinata asintió no muy convencida. Se estaban confiando demasiado la seguridad de la villa. Cualquiera podría entrar y atacar a la aldea si no se cuidaban adecuadamente, la Hyuga hizo una nota mental de asegurar la seguridad de la aldea en su recorrido después de su entrevista con el hokage—. Bueno, aquí es —dijo la pelirrosa deteniendo en una puerta de madera. Alzó una mano para tocar la puerta, cuando se escuchó la voz de Kakashi a través de la puerta.

—Exponer tu vida de esa forma inconsciente —decía Kakashi con voz de mando— poner la misión en peligro y a tus compañeros en riesgo, ¿crees que es un buen trabajo como equipo, Naruto? —terminó de decir Kakashi. Hinata que estaba a un lado de Sakura miró la puerta con intensidad y con el corazón desbocado en su pecho cuando escuchó el nombre del rubio. No creía que podría encontrárselo tan pronto, no estaba preparada para verlo ni mucho menos para afrontarlo pero su emocionado corazón le decía que Naruto estaba ahí, sólo detrás de esa puerta a tan escasos centímetros de poder verlo. ¿Qué hacer: huir y crear sospechas en Sakura o quedarse y afrontar su reencuentro?

Fue una lástima que no pudiera escoger.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Kakashi-sensei! —la voz enojada de Naruto llegó hasta sus oídos y Hinata casi quiso echarse a llorar. Casi, casi había olvidado su voz todo ese tiempo lejos de él.

—Naruto, espera…

—Yo me largo de aquí…—se escuchó unos pasos presurosos y la puerta de la oficina de Kakashi se abrió en ese instante revelando a un fastidiado y enojado Naruto.

Los ojos de Hinata lo recorrieron instantáneamente. Estaba igual, con sus cabellos rubios cortos, su ropa de misión, sus tres marcas en sus mejillas y aunque lleva un buen hematoma en el ojo derecho, la ropa sucia y desgarrada, el ceño fruncido y gesto enojado, Hinata sintió que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso.

Los ojos furiosos y azules de Naruto miraron primero a Sakura y después a ella con cierta sorpresa y fue sentir sus brillantes ojos puestos sobre ella en ese instante que Hinata se dio cuenta porque había aceptado esa peligrosa misión. Quería ver a Naruto, una vez más, verlo tan sólo por ese pequeño instante y saber que él estaba bien, que él estaba vivo. Su corazón se llenó de gozo y alegría, y fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta que lo amaba más que nunca al saberlo bien y vivo.

Que nunca, aun en ese cuerpo ajeno y aparentemente muerta, nunca podría dejar de quererlo.

De amarlo.

—Naruto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué peleabas con Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Sakura haciendo que el rubio apartará la mirada de Hinata y ayudando a la Hyuga a volver a respirar—. ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto?

—No es de tu interés, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto con fastidio y de nuevo volvió a mirar a Hinata— y tú…—caminó hasta ella haciendo que el corazón de Hinata dejara de latir por un segundo al notar su cercanía y el olor de su cuerpo—…quítate de mi camino —Hinata sorprendida por el tono frio y carente de alegría del rubio, se hizo a un lado dejando que el rubio pasara por su lado y se marchará sin volver a verla.

Hinata puso una mano en su corazón y lo miró irse con tristeza.

Ese no era el Naruto que ella recordaba.

Éste era triste, desconfiado, enojado, frío...

¿Qué había ocurrido?

—Lo lamento, Himawari —dijo apenada la ojijade por el comportamiento de su amigo—. A veces mi amigo Naruto es un tanto…—buscó una palabra para describir el comportamiento del rubio—…brusco con su comportamiento, es sólo que ahora no es él mismo.

Hinata asintió con pesadumbre.

Ella ya lo había notado.

—Sakura, —Kakashi llamó a la pelirrosa desde el interior de la oficina, llamando la atención de las chicas— pasa adelante.

La pelirrosa asintió e instó a Hinata a ingresar a la oficina con ella.

—Vamos, Himawari —le dijo la Haruno a una Hinata que aún miraba el camino que había tomado Naruto.

—Hai —dijo bajito e ingresando al lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Qué bueno que Kakashi-sensei te haya dejado quedarte en la aldea, Hima —exclamó Sakura contenta mientras acomodaba una habitación en su departamento para Hinata.

—Sí, muy bueno —Hinata dice sin mucho entusiasmo. Por un segundo había esperado que no la dejara quedarse, el reencuentro con Naruto había sido un golpe muy bajo a su corazón—. Pero, ¿está bien que me quedé en tu casa, Sakura-san? podría alquilar una habitación o algo el tiempo que este aquí.

—Para nada, Hima. Ya te dije que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Además, este departamento es mío y no lo comparto con nadie, lo alquile para mí misma cuando cumplí los 19, quería tener mi propia independencia.

Hinata asintió.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo, Sakura-san. Ahora iré a la biblioteca de Konoha a buscar los registros.

— ¿No descansarás un rato? Recién acabamos de llegar —cuestionó Sakura sorprendida.

Hinata apretó las manos.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-san, regresaré después —Hinata desapareció saliendo por la ventana del departamento.

—Está bien —dijo la pelirrosa mirándola irse.

Hinata saltaba por los techos de las casas de la aldea. Había decidido no encontrarse con nadie ni por casualidad, con Naruto había sido suficiente. Sus ojos se empañaron, ¿qué le pasaba a Naruto? ¿Por qué tuvo esa actitud tan fría con ella? Aunque, supuestamente no la conocía había sido muy duro e indiferente con ella, cuando en antaño él era la viva imagen de la alegría y la despreocupación.

Y sus ojos…

— _y tú…—caminó hasta ella haciendo que el corazón de Hinata dejara de latir por un segundo al notar su cercanía y el olor de su cuerpo—…quítate de mi camino._

…Sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules traviesos y chispeantes que recordaba, estaban llenos de frialdad y dolor.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza: no podía bajo ningún motivo entrometerse en la vida de nadie y mucho menos en la de Naruto.

Ella lo sabía.

Su mente lo sabía.

Su instinto ninja lo sabía.

…Pero, su corazón protestaba en silencio, pidiéndole que averiguará que sucedía con aquel al que amaba.

Porque Hinata lo había notado, Naruto no era feliz.

Llegó a la biblioteca de Konoha y tras pedir los registros de entrada de todos lo que habían visitado el año pasado la aldea, empezó a leerlos con desesperanza, ¡eran demasiados! Mientras, su mente analítica se concentraba en la misión, su mente emocional le rogaba que buscará al Uzumaki, que averiguará que le sucedía y decirle, decirle…

— ¿Qué? Que soy Hinata, la chica que murió por protegerlo _—_ se recriminaba la Hyuga mientras intentaba en vano apartar esos pensamientos de su mente _—._ Aquí no soy nadie, él no me reconoce, no sabe quién soy realmente. Sólo soy una forastera, una extraña en su vida _—_ se dijo recordando las palabras del Rikudou.

— _y recuerda esto: no puedes decirle a nadie quien eres realmente. Tu existencia es sólo temporal y si se enteran quien eres realmente sólo sufrirán demasiado._

Hinata se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía hacer nada, no debía hacer nada. Ella ahora sólo era una existencia marcada para morir.

Incluso… incluso si el corazón se le desgarraba por dentro, ella no podía hacer nada.

—No soy nadie, no soy nadie —se desesperó Hinata— no soy nadie para él, ahora.

Esta vez la lógica había ganado la batalla.

—Himawari —alguien la sacudió por el hombro, sobresaltándola— Himawari. despierta.

La Hyuga parpadeó y enfocó a Sakura delante suyo.

— ¿Sakura-san? —preguntó con sorpresa. Se enderezó en la mesa, donde se había quedado dormida y miró alrededor—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede?

—Te quedaste dormida, ya van a cerrar la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué? —Miró por la ventana, donde las luces de los postes, iluminaban las calles de Konoha—. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

—Sí, ¿no te diste cuenta? —Hinata negó. El hecho de revivir después de morir por un largo tiempo era que sus hábitos como ser humano: comer, dormir e incluso respirar, se vieron trastocados y alterados. No comía hasta su estómago se lo pedía, respirar se le hacía dificultoso al olvidar hacerlo por largo tiempo pero sobre todo dormir era lo peor, ya que al morir uno no sueña ni descansa, el vivir de nuevo había hecho que no pudiera dormir como antaño y es por ello que al estar cansada su cuerpo se derrumbaba allí donde se encontraba. Ni que decir del dolor físico, que al encontrarse con el Rikudou en esa dimensión no podía percibir hasta muy pasado el tiempo—. Bueno, eso no importa, vamos a cenar ya es muy tarde.

Hinata asintió.

Tomó el libro de registro que estuvo leyendo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba empapado.

Había dormido llorando.

Bajó los ojos, cerró el libro y lo guardó en una estantería.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —preguntó Sakura cuando salieron de la biblioteca y se encaminaban por las calles de la aldea.

—No, aún no —respondió Hinata, mirando a las personas caminar alegres por Konoha— los libros de registros son demasiados, regresaré mañana y pasado hasta terminarlos.

—Vaya, Himawari, sí que tienes mucho interés en encontrar a esos hombres. Acaso, ¿son familiares tuyos?

La Hyuga la miró.

—No. Aunque tienes razón, Sakura-san, necesito encontrarlos con urgencia.

Sakura la miró dubitativa.

—Entonces…

— ¡Frentona! —La voz de Ino Yamanaka interrumpió lo que la pelirrosa pretendía preguntar—. Hey, frentona —la rubia se paró delante de ellas, recobrando el aliento—. Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde estabas? —Se dio cuenta de Hinata, quien se quedó un poco tiesa al notar la mirada de Ino sobre ella—. Oh, hola, disculpa no te vi, soy Ino Yamanaka y, ¿tú?

—Hum, Hi…Himawari —se atoró con su propia saliva. Siempre dudaba al decir su falso nombre.

—Mucho gusto, Himawari —le sonrió la rubia de ojos azules.

—Bueno Ino-cerda, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

La rubia volteó a ver a la pelirrosa.

—Ahh, cierto. He hecho una reunión para cenar todos juntos en las barbacoas, ¿vienes?

—Claro, cerda. Al fin haces algo bien. Hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos. Vamos, Himawari.

— ¿Yo? —dijo dudosa Hinata. Si, sólo ver a Naruto la había trastocado demasiado, no se sentía capaz de encontrarse con todos sus demás compañeros—. Lo siento, yo no…

—Vamos, Himawari —alentó esta vez Ino, viendo la duda en los ojos de la chica—. Sólo será un momento.

—No, no mejor voy a casa. Los importunaré —negó Hinata.

—Claro que no. vamos —ambas chicas la arrastraron hasta el restaurante y aunque Hinata pudo haberse negado, la verdad era que ella deseaba ver a sus amigos. Y nadie podía culparla de desearlo.

Mientras, más se acercaban al restaurante dicho por Ino, las risas se volvían más audibles, haciendo temblar a Hinata con anticipación. Vería a todos sus amigos de nuevo.

— ¡Llegamos! —anunció Ino, con una sonrisa y haciéndose oír a través de todas las conversaciones.

—Silencio, mujer problemática —dijo Shikamaru por el ruido que hacia su compañera de equipo— eres muy ruidosa.

—Y tú muy perezoso, no sé cómo Temari te aguanta.

A Shikamaru le salió un leve sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, chicos, les presentó a Himawari —dijo Sakura al ver que sus compañeros veían con curiosidad a la pelirroja recién llegada.

—M-mucho gusto —dijo Hinata nerviosa haciendo una reverencia como saludo— soy Himawari —dijo sin saber que más decir.

Todos la miraron con una ligera sorpresa.

—Hey Himawari, siéntate aquí —le llamó Tenten agitando una mano, después de su presentación—. Aqui hay espacio.

—C-claro —Hinata corrió hasta el lugar mientras los demás retomaban sus conversaciones.

Ino se acercó a la pelirrosa, con curiosidad.

—A todo esto, Sakura, ¿Dónde la conociste? —le preguntó la rubia.

—En medio de mi misión —miró a Hinata hablar con Tenten y con Chouji— salvó mi vida —y le contó todo sobre cómo conoció a Hinata en medio de aquel paraje deshabitado.

— ¡Vaya! entonces, es una ninja.

—No lo sé —negó la Haruno— es evasiva para hablar de su vida personal. Pero sé nota que es una buena persona.

—Tal vez, pero sabes que últimamente se han registrado ataques en las diferentes aldeas —le recordó Ino, mirando también a Hinata—. Puede ser una espía.

— ¿Estas de broma, verdad Cerda? Mírala, —dijo, señalando a Hinata que reía junto a Tenten— cuando has visto una persona más inocente.

—Frente, no te enceguezcas sólo porque te salvó la vida. Apenas, la conoces, vigílala.

—Está bien —respondió la pelirrosa con un suspiro— pero será sólo para que te des cuenta que Himawari es buena persona.

Hinata rió.

Tenten estaba fascinada con su katana.

— ¿Donde la compraste? Se ve de un increíble filo y su estructura y su ligereza la hacen única —decía una emocionada castaña mirando con devoción la katana de Hinata.

—No la venden, me la regalaron —Hinata le informó, sonriendo con ligereza. Tenten siempre amaría las armas, el tiempo que pasase.

—Vaya, ¡Qué envidia! Me encantaría tener una igual —Tenten le devolvió la katana—. Mi padre tiene una armería y he visto cientos de armas pero tu katana si que es especial.

—Sí, es indudablemente especial —dijo por lo bajo Hinata, sin ser oída por Tenten.

—Oye —Kiba la llamó, haciendo que la ojiperla se sintiera nerviosa— ¿no te he visto en alguna parte?

Hinata sudó frío, pero negó con rapidez.

—No, claro que no. Es la primera vez que visitó Konoha —mintió con descaro y se sirvió un poco de agua para disimular su nerviosismo.

—Sí, tal vez tienes razón —murmuró Kiba—. Ahhhh, pero mira quien llego —dijo después de un rato mirando la entrada del restaurante—. Al fin te dignas a venir, Naruto.

Hinata se congeló en su sitio y agachó la mirada hacia la mesa.

No quería verlo, no ahora. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

—Naruto, —Sakura se acercó al rubio y lo hizo entrar al restaurante— ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

—Ino dijo que debíamos reunirnos hoy —dijo con un bufido el Uzumaki— aunque la verdad no entiendo para qué.

—Vamos, Naruto, no seas pesado, ven siéntate, siéntate.

—Ya que —respondió desganado el Uzumaki sentándose en una esquina de la mesa al lado de Sakura y Shikamaru.

Tenten se volvió a Hinata sin darse cuenta de su nerviosismo al estar Naruto cerca.

—Y, Himawari, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Konoha? —en ese instante, Naruto pareció reparar en ella porque alzó la vista y la miró fijamente.

—Poco, poco tiempo. Una semana como máximo —dijo tratando de no tartamudear y concentrándose en la pregunta y no en el chico rubio que la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

—Uhm, bueno…yo…

—Oye —dijo de repente Naruto, llamándola. Hinata bajó sus manos en su regazo para que nadie notara el movimiento de sus dedos nerviosos chocando unos con otros, debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Sí? —mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Tú quién eres?

Hinata pudo notar el latir frenético de su corazón al chocar sus ojos con el rubio de ojos azules.

—"Soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, la chica que ha estado enamorada de ti, prácticamente toda su vida y ahora hasta incluso en su muerte por protegerte y he venido a salvarte aunque tú no lo sepas nunca" —deseo decirle, deseo contestarle. Pero, suspiró y dijo: —. Mi nombre es Himawari.

—Y, ¿qué haces aquí? Por si no lo sabes esta es una reunión sólo para compañeros de equipo —dijo Naruto sin tacto e incluso con cierta frialdad.

—Naruto-baka, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —protestó Sakura, molesta por el comportamiento del rubio con Hinata.

—Pues, es la verdad. Ella —dijo señalándola— no es de nuestra generación ni de nuestro grupo. Así que no entiendo que hace aquí.

—Yo la invité a venir —protestó la pelirrosa, indignada—. No tienes que ser grosero con ella.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento, irritado.

—Y, ¿para qué? No necesitamos que nadie ajeno a nuestro grupo venga aquí a ocupar un lugar que no le pertenece.

— ¡Naruto! —dijo la Haruno, sorprendida.

—No quiero que ella este aquí —la señaló Naruto—. No quiero que se siente aquí con nosotros.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? —Preguntó Kiba mirándolo mal— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Traen a una desconocida a ocupar el lugar de Hinata —dijo, colérico, y haciendo que la Hyuga lo mirará con sorpresa.

— ¿Estas idiota o qué? Es sólo una estúpida cena —replicó Kiba con fastidio.

— ¡No quiero que ella ocupe el lugar de Hinata, ttebayo! —gritó Naruto.

— ¡Nadie está ocupando el lugar de nadie, estúpido! —Gritó también Kiba ya harto de la actitud del Uzumaki— y compórtate como un maldito hombre por una vez en la vida.

— ¿Qué dices, Kiba?

— ¿Qué? Acaso, no oíste. Eres un cobarde que tuviste que esperar a que ella muriera para…—Naruto se lanzó encima del Inuzuka para asombro de todos y comenzando una pelea.

— ¡Basta Naruto, Kiba! —Gritaba Ino mientras Lee y Shikamaru intentaban separarlos y no fue hasta que Chouji los ayudó que pudieron separarlos.

—Déjame, Shikamaru, suéltame —protestó Naruto, alejando al Nara de sí mismo y soltándose de su agarre—. Me largo de aquí —dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar.

— ¡Naruto! Espera, no te vayas, por favor —le rogó Sakura pero el rubio sin oírla salió del establecimiento y siendo seguida por la pelirrosa en un vano intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ino y Tenten ayudaba a Kiba a curar sus heridas mientras los demás parecían un poco incrédulos con lo que había pasado.

—Naruto esta vez sí se pasó de la raya —opinaba Chouji a Shikamaru.

—Sí —dijo el Nara analizando el comportamiento del Uzumaki— la muerte de Hinata lo afecto demasiado.

—Es un imbécil —interrumpió Kiba con fastidio—. Un ciego, que ahora pretende hacerse el dolido. Nunca le interesó Hinata hasta que ella murió.

—Kiba…—le habló Shino con advertencia.

—Es verdad y lo sabes —le espetó el Inuzuka a su compañero de equipo—. Hinata siempre lo quiso y él nunca hizo nada para corresponder sus sentimientos y ahora, ¿que se cree? ¿Su protector?

Hinata se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo.

— ¡Himawari! —le llamó Tenten preocupada.

—Déjala —dijo Lee, al ver a la castaña dispuesta a seguirla— debe sentirse mal con lo que ha sucedido.

Tenten asintió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron dos días desde aquel acontecimiento en las barbacoas. Hinata no había vuelto a ver a Naruto y ella evitaba hacerlo si se daba la casualidad de hacerlo. Se mantuvo encerrada en la biblioteca y no volvió a comer con ninguno de los novatos por mucho que se lo rogó Sakura y Tenten. No podía apartar de su mente los ojos furiosos de Naruto echándola del establecimiento de comida y su pelea con Kiba por su culpa. Jamás había esperado estos resultados ni mucho menos que el Uzumaki la odiará por querer ocupar un lugar en su vida.

Pero, era lo mejor se convencía Hinata día con día, si no lo veía sus resoluciones no tambalearían y su misión sería un éxito sólo tenía que pagar el precio de que Naruto la despreciará, pensaba con cierta ironía.

En ese momento su estómago gruño y ella parpadeó sorprendida. Aquello de comer seguía sin poder controlarlo. Se levantó de la banca donde se sentaba y decidió comer algo. Miró sus bolsillos y vio monedas del más mínimo valor en sus manos.

—No comeré nada, —pensaba Hinata pero su estómago volvió a gruñir—tendré que hacerlo.

Dando un suspiro, Hinata fue al único lugar donde el dinero que alcanzaría a comer algo: Ichiraku ramen.

Con cierto temor entró al establecimiento y miró de un lado a otro esperando no encontrarse con una cabellera rubia, aliviada de no hallarlo se sentó en la barra y pidió un tazón de ramen.

—Para llevar, por favor —pidió la Hyuga decidiendo irse rápido del lugar.

—Muy bien, te lo traeré enseguida —le dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa—. ¿De carne o de cerdo?

—Carne. Y tráigalo enseguida, por favor — le volvió a pedir Hinata.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —Teuchi le respondió y en ese instante se escucharon los pasos de alguien entrando al establecimiento—. Y, ¿tú que vas a comer, Naruto? —preguntó el hombre viendo llegar al rubio.

Hinata quedó congelada en su sitio y poco a poco volvió la mirada hasta fijarla en el rubio parado en la entrada de Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto caminó hasta la barra del restaurante y se sentó en el extremo opuesto al de Hinata.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Y la verdad no hacía falta, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Segundo capitulo subido. Espero que les haya gustado demoré un tanto pero valió la pena escribirlo.**

 **El segundo de la chica de las poesías lo publicaré el viernes o el sábado, aún estoy en la mitad.**

 **Como verán el regreso de Hinata inició con mal pie con Naruto, sobre todo porque el rubio aun ama a Hinata y no quiere que nadie ocupé su lugar, aunque sea la propia Hinata la que desee ocuparlo, me encantan las ironías. La Hyuga la tendrá difícil con Naruto y su relación siempre tendrá problemas. Sobre todo porque constantemente tendrá que decidir entre la misión y sus sentimientos.**

 **¿Alguien le gustó que Hinata tuviera una katana?**

 **¿Cómo creen que será la conversación que tendrán Naruto y Hinata?**

 **El siguiente capítulo estará basado en Naruto y el año que pasó tras la muerte de Hinata, se llamará: perdido.**

 **PD. No se olviden de votar.**

 **PD. 2. ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS LARGOS.**


	3. Perdido

**En serio puse todo mi empeño en que: "La chica de las poesías" fuera más divertido, entretenido y ganará en comentarios ya que ese fic es un relax para mí al momento de escribir y me dije: bueno es escolar/romance y por principio debe ganarle a uno de aventura/drama. Me equivoque, "Sólo a ti, Hinata"; fue el más votado y más comentarios y eso me hace pensar que a los que me leen les encanta el drama, sentarse con un bote de helado al lado y llorar a moco tendido, jajja. No los culpo; generalmente a mí me encantan los líos y enredos y dramas; los escolares generalmente son el mismo tipo: padres ausentes, conflictos tontos y el típico viaje/obra de teatro/proyecto escolar que une a los protagonistas; pero no se preocupen generalmente yo no veo demasiado anime y no soy influenciada por los shojos.**

 **En fin, espero que disfruten el capi, el cual está enfocado en Naruto y ese año perdido lejos de Hinata, que seguro les va estrujar el corazón.**

 **Responderé los reviews anónimos en los comentarios finales.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo III:**

 **Perdido**

"La batalla más difícil que tiene que enfrentar el ser humano no es un combate con otra persona,

sino consigo mismo.

Tener la fuerza y la valentía de mirarse a sí mismo y encarar sus errores personales,

plantarle cara a sus demonios internos, admitir que uno se ha equivocado y perdonarse por sus faltas y acciones pasadas.

Perdonarse sobre todo.

Porque aquella persona que no lo hace corre el riesgo de perder la brújula de su vida,

perder su orientación, su camino y sólo vivir por vivir sin un objetivo claro.

Sin llegar a entender ni a entenderse a sí mismo.

Sintiéndose solo, vacío, perdido."

* * *

—¿No puedes dormir, ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto sobresaltando a Hinata.

—Yo…—Hinata bajó los ojos y posó su vista en la fogata que habían hecho para esa noche.

—Yo tampoco —se sinceró el rubio sentándose en el tronco de un árbol caído cercano a Hinata— supongo que el asunto de Toneri nos ha trastocado a todos, pero sobre todo a ti porque es tu hermana la que está en poder de ese tipo ¡Pero no te preocupes, ttebayo! —agregó el rubio al darse cuenta que había angustiado a la ojiperla con su comentario— la vamos a rescatar y le daré una paliza a ese tipo en tu nombre.

Hinata rió un poco a pesar de su preocupación por su hermana Hanabi.

—Bien, al menos te he hecho reír, eso te hará olvidar por un tiempo lo que pasó en la cueva —la sonrisa de Hinata se congeló y volvió a quedarse callada. Naruto al darse cuenta que había vuelto a equivocarse, se regañó a sí mismo. Desde que habían encontrado a ese anciano en aquella antigua cueva y el posterior desmayo de Hinata. La chica se mantuvo apartada de todos, más cansada y más callada de lo usual. Shikamaru le pidió que, con sutileza, averigüe que era lo que le sucedía a la ojiperla pero Naruto que no entendía la sutileza ni tenía el buen tacto para hablar con las personas de temas delicados, estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

—Naruto-kun…—lo llamó Hinata. El Uzumaki alzó la vista y se topó con los aperlados ojos de la chica, éstos brillaban intensamente y algo en el interior de Naruto se sobresaltó con agitación en su pecho, su corazón empezó a latir de una manera apresurada y se sintió inquieto; desconcertado y ligeramente confuso por el repentino cambio en su cuerpo Naruto la miró intentando recuperar sus sentidos pero éstos —contrarios a sus propios deseos— parecieron explotar cuando sintió los dedos de Hinata acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla derecha, esa misma mejilla donde hace dos años atrás la misma chica le había hecho reaccionar dándole una ligera cachetada para que no se rindiera contra Obito y Madara—. Muchas gracias por todo y lo siento.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Naruto desorientado, pero Hinata se separó de él y corrió adentrándose en el campamento que habían montado para dormir esa noche.

Naruto entendió mucho después que aquella había sido la despedida de Hinata y la renuncia al amor que por años sintió por él, antes de escapar y enfrentarse sola a Toneri para recuperar a Hanabi y fue aún mucho después que Naruto entendió sus propios sentimientos por la chica y cuando fueron a rescatar a ella y a Hanabi a pesar de sus heridas y las de sus amigos, se sintió débil por no poder protegerlas, se sintió inferior a Toneri porque sus fuerzas no se le comparaban con las del Otsutsuki y se rindió, se rindió ante aquel sujeto, esperando que él lo matará. Pero, Hinata, de nuevo había ido en su rescate y lo había salvado, pero salvarlo le costó su propia vida y ahora, él sólo podía sentir el alma llena de dolor, ira y arrepentimiento.

Dolor por haberla perdido.

Ira contra la vida y su propio destino que parecía condenarlo a perder a las personas que amaba una y otra vez.

Arrepentimiento por ser un cobarde y rendirse tan fácil.

Débil por no haberla salvada.

Pero sobre todo, sobre todo; se arrepentía de nunca haberle dicho que la había querido tanto como ella lo quiso a él.

Había perdido tanto tiempo metido en otras cosas: su búsqueda de Sasuke y su retorno a la aldea, su enamoramiento infantil por Sakura y el siempre entrenar que, cuando encontró lo verdaderamente importante en su vida como era el amar y saberse amado, el tiempo se le había agotado. Porque apenas estaba conociendo los sinsabores del verdadero amor cuando éste le fue arrebatado de las manos, dejando en su corazón —aún joven e inexperto— un gran vacío pero también un gran dolor.

Incluso, existían momentos cuando se sentía más deprimido que de costumbre que pensaba que si Hinata no lo hubiera amado tanto para interponerse a aquel ataque que Toneri dirigió para él, ella jamás hubiera muerto, jamás la hubiera perdido; porque Naruto sentía que hubiera preferido vivir sin el amor de Hinata para toda la vida que aceptar el hecho de no volverla a ver, a jamás verla sonreír una vez más, a escuchar su voz, a nunca volver a mirar esos ojos perlas…

—Hinata —pensó Naruto sintiéndose vacío— cuanto he aprendido amarte ahora que ya no estás aquí.

Los primeros meses después de la muerte de Hinata, fueron dolorosos para Naruto, no podía comer ni dormir sin sentir un gran dolor interior y vivir plagado de pesadillas llenas de culpa. Fue como si con la muerte de Hinata su corazón hubiera muerto con ella. Ver al equip los Hyuga le era completamente imposible sin sentir que de un momento para el otro lo culparían de no salvarla y haberla dejado morir; pero ellos no lo culpaban, es más ellos le agradecían haberla traído de regreso y poder darle una despedida honorable a la pelinegra. Porque al menos ellos tenían el consuelo del recuerdo de Hinata en sus corazones, las vivencias que compartieron juntos y las divertidas anécdotas. Mientras tanto Naruto no tenía nada, nada más que sus pensamientos y una bufanda roja. Ahora se daba cuenta el poco tiempo y caso que le hizo a Hinata porque en su mente eran escasos los momentos que ambos habían compartido juntos y eso le dolía enormemente.

Fue Sakura la que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad e hizo que reaccionara, apoyándolo y sosteniéndolo en ese duro momento de su vida, demostrándole al rubio lo buena amiga que era. Fue un despertar lento y una recuperación dolorosa pero Naruto pudo seguir adelante, no, como antes pero si de algún modo.

Con el tiempo avanzando y los meses transcurriendo con velocidad, Naruto empezó a tomar misiones y a retornar a su vida como ninja y como hombre, pero algo cambio en él; algo se rompió en él, ya no era el mismo.

Se desconectó de sus emociones, tomó distancia de las personas más allegadas a él, evitó a sus amigos y aprendió a que nada más le importaría. Porque llegó a la conclusión de que si uno no amaba no podía ser dañado. Tomaba las misiones más peligrosas y riesgosas y si salía dañado en el proceso para el Uzumaki era un bono extra. Sentía que en cada herida pagaba sus culpas, cada pequeño dolor era el recordatorio de estaba vivo gracias al sacrificio de Hinata por salvarlo.

A veces, cuando Naruto se sentía lo suficientemente deprimido pensaba en el hecho de que alguna de esas misiones saliera mal y él muriera y pudiera volver a ver a la ojiperla y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había hecho, porque él definitivamente lo estaba pagando en ese momento. Y, contrario a lo que otro pensará a Naruto le hacía gracia que la idea de morir le produjera cierta ilusión.

—Definitivamente soy un baka al derecho y al revés —se dijo Naruto— sólo yo podría desear morir cuando tengo una fuente casi inagotable de chakra en el cuerpo y eso es técnicamente imposible —tocó el sello en su estómago donde estaba sellado el zorro de nueve colas con los demás bijus, mientras regresaba de su última misión, con la ropa maltrecha y rota y unos buenos golpes en el cuerpo y un bonito ojo morado en el rostro cortesía de Kiba Inuzuka. Éste último, junto a Sai y a Naruto fueron a una misión asignada por Kakashi donde tenían que atrapar a unos desertores de otras aldeas y Naruto como siempre saltó a la pelea y se hizo a sí mismo la carnada para aquellos ninjas renegados, el problema no fue que él saliera herido sino que Sai quedó en medio de la emboscada quedando inconsciente.

Ahora mismo estaba en el hospital acompañado del Inuzuka e Ino, así que Naruto estaba obligado a entregar el informe a Kakashi-sensei.

—Deja de portarte como un imbécil temerario —exclamó Kiba con enojo, después de darle el puñetazo en el ojo—. Al menos toma la responsabilidad de tus actos, Naruto y entrégale el informe al hokage y dile que por tu maldita irresponsabilidad fracasamos en nuestra misión.

Naruto ni siquiera se defendió porque era consciente que por su conducta temeraria Sai estaba dormido en esa cama de hospital, así que fastidiado se encaminó a la oficina de Kakashi, seguro que se ganaría una buena regañada.

Y no se equivocó, cuando el sexto hokage escuchó el informe de la misión y el estado de Sai, literalmente explotó.

—Exponer tu vida de esa forma inconsciente —dijo Kakashi mirándolo con seriedad y con sorpresa— poner la misión en peligro y a tus compañeros en riesgo, ¿crees que es un buen trabajo como equipo, Naruto?

—Ya sé que estuvo mal —murmuró Naruto— no quería que Sai saliera herido.

El peliplata alzó una ceja.

—Pero, ¿tú si querías ser herido, Naruto? —Preguntó el Hatake mirándolo con su ojo descubierto y bajando la voz cuando sintió el chakra de Sakura y el de otra persona esperando fuera de su oficina y que éstas no escucharan la conversación que tenía con el Uzumaki—. Últimamente, siempre llegas bastante herido de todas tus misiones. ¿Qué buscas con eso? Acaso, ¿quieres matarte, Naruto?

El rubio apartó la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

El hokage suspiró.

—Naruto me preocupas demasiado, haz cambiado bastante desde hace un año, después de la muerte de Hinata ya no eres el mismo. ¿Estas comportándote así por ella, no? —Le preguntó el Hatake tratando de comprender a su alumno—. Te estas dejando morir por ella, ¿verdad?

El Uzumaki cerró los ojos pero no negó las palabras del peliplata.

—Naruto, debes superar ese dolor, debes combatirlo; sé que es difícil, yo mismo lo he experimentado con Obito y Rin en el pasado pero lo mejor que debes hacer ahora es olvidar a Hinata y enfocarte en el presente. En tu presente —recalcó.

Naruto lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿O-olvidarla? —Dijo incrédulo el Uzumaki— ¿Quiere que la olvide?

—Es lo mejor para ti, este dolor te está consumiendo por dentro. Sé que la querías como amiga pero no puedes dejar que el dolor de no haberla salvado te dominé.

El Uzumaki se llenó de ira. El hokage no entendía, no lo entendía en lo absoluto.

—¡Déjame en paz, Kakashi-sensei! —dijo enojado Naruto. No podía creer que Kakashi-sensei le sugiriera olvidar a Hinata como una posible solución. ¡Olvidarla! Olvidar lo único que lo mantenía con ánimos y vida. Lo único que le producía paz y tranquilidad. Jamás quería olvidarla, nunca. Preferiría morir que borrar el recuerdo de Hinata Hyuga en su vida

Pero, tal vez el hecho que más lo había enojado fuera que incluso hasta Kakashi dijera que Hinata sólo había sido una amiga en su vida. Ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza que su comportamiento fuera por el hecho que se hubiera enamorado de la ojiperla. Eso era lo que más le dolía a Naruto, el hecho que nadie, ni siquiera la propia Hinata hubiera nunca sabido que él la había querido y el dolor que le producía todas las palabras de Kakashi era mucho más fuerte y grande que el de sólo un simple amigo. ¡Demonios, había perdido a la mujer de su vida y Kakashi simplemente pensaba que era una amiga más! Que la olvidaría con facilidad, cuando para él le era imposible el sólo hecho de pensarlo.

—Naruto, espera…

—Yo me largo de aquí…—Naruto corrió hacia la entrada de la oficina y abrió la puerta de un tirón, sintiendo que la ira y el enojo corrían por sus venas. Quería correr y alejarse de esa oficina por un buen tiempo, aún enojado se encontró a Sakura y otra chica paradas afuera, tal vez esperando al hokage, se fijó en el rostro preocupado de Sakura y se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa habría escuchado la conversación. Sólo Sakura había sido la única que había deducido que el comportamiento tan radical del rubio se debía al amor que había logrado sentir por Hinata en la misión de la luna y es por ello que era la persona que más lo comprendía y lo perdonaba, cuando hacia locuras como esas en sus misiones.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la otra chica, tenía el cabello rojo y la piel muy pálida cuando la miró. No recordaba haberla visto antes por la aldea pero tampoco le importaba, iba a alejarse y después hablaría con la Haruno más tarde cuando estuviera desocupada, cuando ella lo miró.

Por un segundo, Naruto se quedó quieto y miró los ojos marrones de aquella chica. Había algo en ellos…algo conocido, familiar en esos ojos.

¿Cálido, tal vez?

¿Llenos de afecto y dulzura, quizás?

¿Qué era esa sensación abrumadora y aplastante en su pecho? Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza y notó con sorpresa que la chica aún lo seguía mirando. Apartó la vista, desconcertado, confundido, abrumado, dudoso, sintiendo el corazón agitado.

Naruto se sintió sofocado y la duda de quién era esa chica y su estado de confusión mezclado con el enojo por las palabras de Kakashi casi lo ahogaron.

—Naruto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué peleabas con Kakashi-sensei? —Preguntó Sakura haciéndolo reaccionar— ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto?

—No es de tu interés, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto abrumado, tratando de controlarse— y tú…—caminó hasta la chica de cabellos rojos y al acercarse más a la chica, esa sensación fue más aplastante y abrumadora—…quítate de mi camino —no pudo aguantar su mirada y se alejó de ella, dando pasos largos y no volviendo la mirada. Cuando salió de la vista de ambas mujeres, Naruto corrió hasta los campos de entrenamiento y se apoyó en un árbol, sudando a mares—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Esta sensación? —Volvió la vista a la oficina de Kakashi-sensei, donde ahora estaba esa chica— ¿Quién era ella?

Naruto se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos, las apretó y se fue corriendo a su apartamento.

Habían pasado varias horas desde ese extraño encuentro en las oficinas de Kakashi; y Naruto aún se sentía desconcertado por su actitud y esa mezcla de sentimientos en su interior cuando vio aquella chica pelirroja. Dio media vuelta en su cama y en su mesita de noche vio la bufanda roja; la asió contra sí y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Naruto, sé que estás ahí! —la voz de Ino Yamanaka se escuchó fuera de su departamento mientras aporreaba la puerta. Naruto sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia kunoichi no se iría. Se levantó de la cama y con cuidado guardó la bufanda en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ino —saludó el Uzumaki, después de abrir la puerta. La chica le miró de mal talante y soltó un bufido cuando el olor a suciedad llegó a sus fosas nasales.

—Acaso, ¿nunca limpias tu casa? —le preguntó la rubia arrugando la nariz.

—Ino si viniste a hablar sobre eso no tengo tiempo —hizo el amago de cerrar la puerta pero la kunoichi fue más rápida y lo impidió.

—No, no vine a eso. Vine a invitarte a cenar todos juntos en las barbacoas.

—¿Cenar? —Naruto alzó una ceja, sin entender la invitación—. No gracias, la verdad no tengo ningún interés —intentó por segunda vez cerrar la puerta de su apartamento pero Ino puso un pie en el marco del mismo, impidiéndoselo.

—Vas a ir, Naruto —dijo Ino con firmeza— y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Me lo debes por lo que le pasó a Sai —completó su oración al ver que el rubio iba a replicar.

Naruto suspiró.

—¿Hora?

—Bien dicho, Naruto. Te esperamos antes de las ocho de la noche —dijo Ino triunfante. La rubia lo miró y notó el gesto decaído del Uzumaki—. No debes estar solo todo el tiempo, Naruto. Somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias, Ino.

La chica asintió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Naruto regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la cama.

Volvió a ver la bufanda roja, ahora guardada, y pensó en las palabras de Ino y también las de Kakashi. ¿Estaba bien la actitud que había adquirido ese tiempo? ¿Encerrarse de esa manera en sus pensamientos y sentimientos? Últimamente había dejado de lado a sus amigos y aquello no estaba bien, ellos lo habían apoyado siempre, no quería que su actitud los alejara.

Buscó una chaqueta y con paso lento abandonó su departamento, pensativo.

Antes de llegar al local de las barbacoas escuchó las risas y las voces de sus amigos. Suspiró y componiendo una sonrisa, decidió entrar.

—Ahhhh, pero mira quien llego —dijo Kiba siendo el primero en notarlo en la entrada de establecimiento de comida—. Al fin te dignas a venir, Naruto —el chico sonrió mostrando una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto sonrió con ligereza y asintió. Los asuntos entre él y Kiba aún seguían algo tensos y la verdad, el Uzumaki no tenía ánimos de iniciar nada.

—Naruto, —Sakura se acercó al rubio y lo hizo entrar al restaurante, jalándolo de un brazo, evitando así que el rubio pudiera cambiar de idea e irse antes de tiempo— ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

Se notaba que la pelirrosa estaba feliz de ver a su rubio amigo acompañándolos a cenar. Desde la partida de Sasuke y la muerte de Hinata, la chica había hecho de todo para ayudar a su amigo a recuperar su ánimo y su alegría característica. Siempre había pensado que si Naruto la necesitara en alguna ocasión, ella estaría allí para ayudarlo y en ese terrible año ella hizo lo imposible por ayudarlo y apoyarlo de la misma forma que él lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en su misma situación. Sabía que su ayuda no era demasiada y no podía ponerse en el lugar del Uzumaki, quien desde muy joven perdió a sus seres queridos más importantes y cercanos; pero se negaba a dejarlo hundirse en su tristeza.

—Ino dijo que debíamos reunirnos hoy —dijo con un bufido el Uzumaki. Un ligero desanimo lo invadió al notar las intenciones de la rubia y la pelirrosa por incluirlo en aquella cena y sacarlo de su estado de "encierro" que adquirió en estos últimos meses— aunque la verdad no entiendo para qué.

Le molestaba saber que todos le mostraban esa compasión que parecía rayar en lastima.

Aunque, no lo mostrará, Naruto era muy orgulloso con sus sentimientos y le molestaba en demasía la cara de pena y preocupación que solían detener los demás cuando él estaba presente.

—Vamos, Naruto, no seas pesado, ven siéntate, siéntate —dijo Sakura notando la molestia del Uzumaki y que no se arrepintiera de acompañarlos y se fuera.

—Ya que —respondió desganado el Uzumaki sentándose en una esquina de la mesa al lado de Sakura y Shikamaru. La chica empezó a buscarle conversación, Naruto fingía escucharle mientras revolvía la comida que Ino amablemente le ofrecía.

—Y, Himawari, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Konoha? —preguntó Tenten desde el fondo de la mesa y llamando la atención del chico, quien recién ahora notaba a la recién llegada.

Alzó la vista y la miró fijamente: estaba sentada al fondo de la mesa al lado de Tenten, mostrándose bastante cohibida cuando sus miradas se encontraron; otra vez aquel estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al verla, otra vez sintió esa ansiedad y temblor en su mente.

Era la misma chica de la oficina de Kakashi-sensei. ¿Qué hacia allí?

—Poco, poco tiempo. Una semana como máximo —respondió la chica en voz baja y mirando a Tenten, sin fijarse en nadie más en la mesa. Como si quisiera encogerse en su lugar y desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

—¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? —siguió preguntando la castaña. Ahora, Sakura la miraba también, interesada en la conversación.

—Uhm, bueno…yo…—titubeó Himawari, al parecer sin saber que contestar. Claramente no había ensayado ninguna respuesta a tan inesperada pregunta.

—Oye —dijo de repente Naruto, llamándola.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Tú quién eres?

Mientras, Naruto la miraba con fijeza, la chica apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

Por un segundo la chica lo contempló y sus ojos se volvieron algo brillantes y anhelantes, luego suspiró y negó imperceptiblemente antes de volver a hablar:

—Mi nombre es Himawari.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y de nuevo esa sensación lo atacó, se sintió trastocado y algo ansioso mientras contemplaba esos ojos que lo miraba con fijeza desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Mientras, la contemplaba se dio cuenta que aquella chica, aquella desconocida, aquella forastera se encontraba en el sitio que normalmente ocupaba Hinata en sus reuniones y una ira le recorrió el cuerpo al verla ocupar su lugar.

—Y, ¿qué haces aquí? Por si no lo sabes esta es una reunión sólo para compañeros de equipo —dijo Naruto sin tacto e incluso con cierta frialdad.

—Naruto-baka, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —protestó Sakura, molesta por el comportamiento del rubio con la chica.

—Pues, es la verdad. Ella —dijo señalándola— no es de nuestra generación ni de nuestro grupo. Así que no entiendo que hace aquí.

—Yo la invité a venir —protestó la pelirrosa, indignada—. No tienes que ser grosero con ella.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento, irritado. Acaso, ¿nadie entendía? ¡Estaba ocupando el lugar de Hinata! ¡Usurpando su lugar!

—Y, ¿para qué? No necesitamos que nadie ajeno a nuestro grupo venga aquí a ocupar un lugar que no le pertenece.

— ¡Naruto! —dijo la Haruno, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de aquella forma a nadie.

—No quiero que ella este aquí —la señaló Naruto—. No quiero que se siente aquí con nosotros.

—¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? —Preguntó Kiba mirándolo mal— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

—¿Conmigo? ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Traen a una desconocida a ocupar el lugar de Hinata —dijo, colérico, ¿cómo podía olvidar a Hinata de esa manera y traer a una completa extraña a su reunión?

—¿Estas idiota o qué? Es sólo una estúpida cena —replicó Kiba con fastidio.

—¡No quiero que ella ocupe el lugar de Hinata, ttebayo! —gritó Naruto.

—¡Nadie está ocupando el lugar de nadie, estúpido! —Gritó también Kiba ya harto de la actitud del Uzumaki— y compórtate como un maldito hombre por una vez en la vida.

—¿Qué dices, Kiba?

—¿Qué? Acaso, no oíste. Eres un cobarde que tuviste que esperar a que ella muriera para…—Naruto se lanzó encima del Inuzuka para asombro de todos y comenzando una pelea.

—¡Basta Naruto, Kiba! —Gritaba Ino mientras Lee y Shikamaru intentaban separarlos y no fue hasta que Chouji los ayudó que pudieron separarlos.

—Déjame, Shikamaru, suéltame —protestó Naruto, alejando al Nara de sí mismo y soltándose de su agarre. El Uzumaki miró a la chica quien tenía la mirada baja siendo tapada por su flequillo—. Me largo de aquí —dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar.

—¡Naruto! Espera, no te vayas, por favor —le rogó Sakura pero el rubio sin oírla salió del establecimiento y siendo seguida por la pelirrosa en un vano intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Naruto abandono el establecimiento de comida, furioso. Sentía el cuerpo lleno de extraño sentimiento de impotencia e ira.

—Naruto, espera, por favor —la Haruno la alcanzó a unos cuantos metros lejos del lugar. El rubio bufó, pero le hizo caso y la espero. Cuando el chico se hubo detenido, la pelirrosa corrió a su alcance y de un fuerte tirón le hizo volverse— ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora, Naruto? —le reclamó.

El Uzumaki se quedó callado y no contestó.

—Irte de las manos con Kiba e insultar a Himawari, eso no es común en ti, Naruto.

—Yo…—el Uzumaki la miró pero no sabía cómo explicarse ante su amiga, se sentía tan confundido, tan desorientado…

—¿No vas a decir nada por tu comportamiento salvaje? —Le preguntó Sakura— ¡Naruto! —Dijo después de un momento de ver el rostro afligido del rubio— ¡Oh, Naruto! Es por Hinata, ¿verdad?

—En dos días se cumplirá el primer año desde que la perdí.

—Naruto, yo no…

El Uzumaki negó.

—Sé que no fue tu intención, Sakura-chan. Es sólo que yo…—el Uzumaki cerró los ojos sintiéndose miserable. Apretó los puños y se fue dejando atrás a una preocupada Sakura.

Naruto no pudo dormir bien aquella noche, pensando en esa chica, pero eran sus ojos cálidos los que más le atormentaban, porque le hacían recordar terriblemente a Hinata.

Una sensación desconocida envuelta entre el miedo y la calidez.

Naruto decidió enfrentar esa sensación sea cual sea y es por ello que decidió buscar a la fuente de la misma: Himawari. Después del incidente en las barbacoas, no pudo ubicarla ni en las calles o entre las personajes que visitaban la aldea; hasta que la localizó saliendo de la biblioteca de la aldea, dos días después. La miró sentada un largo rato en una banca de un parque hasta que su estómago gruñó y ella se encaminó hacia Ichiraku ramen. La vio sentándose en la barra del restaurante y pedir un tazón de ramen para llevar. Entonces, dando un salto bajó a tierra y con despreocupación entró al lugar, aunque por dentro sintió de nuevo esa sensación aplastante mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Naruto no sabía porque esa sensación le molestaba tanto.

—Y, ¿tú que vas a comer, Naruto? —le preguntó Teuchi viéndolo llegar.

La chica se quedó quieta en su puesto y poco a poco lo volvió a ver, haciéndole notar sus ojos marrones.

Naruto se enfocó en ignorar esa sensación y caminó hasta la barra del restaurante y se sentó en el extremo opuesto al de la chica.

Teuchi al notar la atmosfera tan cargada decidió preparar el ramen de la chica en silencio.

Ninguno dijo nada por un largo tiempo.

El Uzumaki debatiéndose al no saber que decir y la chica esperando su tazón de ramen mientras apretaba sus manos unas con otras.

—Aquí está tu tazón de ramen, linda —Teuchi le tendió el tazón de ramen y la chica rebuscando en sus bolsillos plantó unas monedas en la barra.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Himawari en voz baja contemplando su comida.

Naruto se quejó mentalmente sin saber que decir. Había ido a plantarle la cara a esa chica e identificar lo que le pasaba y ahora ya no sabía cómo actuar. La chica se levantó y salió del establecimiento llevándose su tazón de ramen.

El Uzumaki se sorprendió y la siguió.

—O-oye —la llamó cuando vio que había tomado una gran distancia— oye, tú, Uhmm, ¡Himawari! —le gritó recordando su nombre, cuando ella se había presentado.

Hinata se detuvo con sorpresa y Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad de alcanzarla.

—Sobre lo que pasó en las barbacoas…—empezó a decir Naruto cuando Himawari lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, ya entendí —él la miró sorprendido mientras ella lentamente se volvía a verle. Alzó la barbilla y lo miró con fijeza— fue un error mío ir a una reunión privada sin ser invitada. No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir y estaré lo más lejos posible de ti y tus compañeros de equipo. Buenas tardes —la joven hizo una breve reverencia, se despidió del rubio y se alejó con rapidez. Naruto sólo le quedo verla irse mientras sentía que había cometido un grave error.

Esa mañana amaneció con un bello azul en el cielo y un sol brillante; Naruto vestido totalmente de negro caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una pequeña bufanda roja en sus bolsillos. Hoy era el primer aniversario de la muerte de Hinata y todos sus conocidos decidieron hacerle un pequeño homenaje visitando su tumba ese día.

Mientras iba de camino al cementerio de Konoha, Naruto pensaba en Himawari. No la había visto en días y eso lo tenía desconcertado. No es que le importará, claro que no, simplemente que el hecho de no verla se le hacía irritante e incómodo, como si no verla fuera algo imperdonable.

—Últimamente sólo pienso tonterías —se dijo el rubio negando con firmeza, sus pensamientos no deberían estar enfocados en aquella chica, no eran importantes—. Hinata —dijo en un suspiro, apretando la bufanda roja dentro de sus bolsillos. Sus pasos se hicieron más largos y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al cementerio. Se dio cuenta que el equipo ocho, los Hyuga y los demás novatos se encontraban ya reunidos; sacó la bufanda y la enrolló en su cuello cuando Hiashi se puso al frente y empezó a decir algunas palabras acerca de su hija mayor.

Naruto alzó la vista por un segundo y se sorprendió cuando vio a Himawari parada en la rama de un árbol contemplando desde la distancia la escena. Ella lo miró por algunos segundos antes de desaparecer.

Sin saber por qué, la bufanda roja en su cuello quemó con intensidad.

.

.

.

Una figura enmascarada ingresó a la cárcel de Konoha con demasiada facilidad, había estudiado la rutina de la cárcel y todas las trampas y jutsus por la cual la cárcel se jactaba de tener, con agudeza y desde cerca; así que noquear a los guardias, desactivar los jutsu trampa y las ilusiones de genjutsu fueron un juego de niños para él. Sus pasos retumbaban por los pasillos mientras buscaba a un prisionero en específico.

—120, 121, —murmuraba el encapuchado buscando la celda del único prisionero de Konoha que le interesaba—. Aquí esta —sonrió el enmascarado deteniéndose en una celda donde un joven hombre de cabellos blancos, ropas sucias y de ojos cerrados dormía plácidamente en su cama. Un simple golpe en un punto específico de la puerta hizo que ésta se rompiera con un chirrido audible y despertando al joven hombre.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el joven tratando de percibir a la persona que había ingresado a su celda, mientras sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados.

El enmascarado sólo lo miró. Aún a pesar de su estancia en la cárcel de la aldea se le veía bien alimentado y cuidado.

—Digamos que soy alguien que necesita tu liberación, Toneri Otsutsuki —dijo la figura enmascarada.

* * *

 **Guest** (por qué el nombre real no me lo conozco): Bueno, vamos a ver como continua la historia a partir de aquí, espero sorprenderte con los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por el review, a mí también me encanta esta historia. Sería lindo si pusieras un nickname porque eso del guest puede repetiré con otros usuarios.

 **Niza170:** Sí, Hinata tiene el Byakugan pero sólo para momentos realmente necesarios y claro que vas a ver sus nuevas habilidades, el siguiente capítulo estará lleno de ello. Continuaré lo más rápido que puedo. La conversación entre Naruto y Hinata no alió nada bien pero ya veremos sus progresos en los siguientes capítulos.

 **Minerva** (¿eres fans de Harry Potter o de la mitología griega?): Nah, ese tipo de narración no me gusta, ahora lo hice y tuve que hacer un copypage de una parte en la mitad de la historia y no me gusto parecía que me auto plagiaba y la verdad eso de poner la reacción de uno y otro desde diferentes ángulos, not like me; así que intentaré hacer la visión de ambos y así tal vez no demoré tanto.

 **Angel07:** si un fic no es meramente interesante, no es un fic que uno le dé ganas de leer, al menos en mi opinión así que es por ello que siempre le agrego algo de misterio o trama atrayente para que la gente lo lea y se sienta interesada.

 **Claritza:** Gracias, intento que todos mis fics tengan algo de interés para todo el que lo lea. Me es muy difícil para mí tener una favorita porque ambas son hechas con mucho cariño.

 **Jraiya:** Gracias por el voto, aquí va el nuevo capi, espero que la historia te siga sorprendiendo.

 **Azu:** espero que el capi te haya gustado y se hayan entendido algunos puntos de la historia en ese tiempo que Hinata no estuvo presente.

Melisa: Espero que te guste, lo publique recién, gracias por tus buenas palabras, espero que la inspiración regrese y pueda seguir escribiendo.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO:**

Esta vez me centré en Naruto y su visión sobre todo lo que pasó con Hinata y las consecuencias de la misma en su vida y personalidad. Sé que Naruto fue un tanto rudo con Hinata en el capítulo anterior pero para que lo entiendan tendría que hablarles del síndrome del sobreviviente, dirán de que va, pues simple, les dejaré una pequeña explicación: esta "enfermedad" apareció después de la segunda guerra mundial y afectó a aquellas personas que sobrevivieron en los campos de concentración, estas personas se sentían tan culpables y avergonzados de haber sobrevivido y no sus familiares, que muchos se suicidaban, tenían vicios o adquirían un carácter duro y despiadado o débil y miedoso dependiendo de la personalidad de cada uno, sintiendo que ellos no merecían vivir y deseando cambiar sus puestos con sus padres, abuelos, hijos, esposos. Es un término bastante complejo utilizado en psicología pero muy interesante para mí, que me fascina la mente humana y sus comportamientos y actitudes frente a determinadas situaciones. La verdad, debo confesar, que si no estudiará ciencias de la comunicación hubiera estudiado psicología, así que no se sorprendan si en algún fic mío meto algunos términos psicológicos; es parte de mi vena investigativa que suelo tener. Así que Naruto no es malo, simplemente se siente lleno de culpa y un poco de odio a si mismo por lo que le ocurrió a Hinata y no haberla podido salvar.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la aparición de Toneri y ese desconocido enmascarado, ¿quién creen que sea? Y, ¿la reacción de Naruto? Recuerden que fue él que encerró al Otsutsuki, no olvidemos que en el primer capítulo Naruto dijo que vengaría la muerte de Hinata.

Espero sus reviews, sus opiniones y sus votos.

Siguiente capítulo: "Caos".

 **PD. Aunque demore en actualizar, quiero recordarles que siempre estoy escribiendo y trataré de no dejar tiradas las historias.**


	4. Caos

**¿Saben? Cuando actualizo mis historias me preguntó dónde estarán en esos instantes, ¿en una fiesta, durmiendo, comiendo, sentados en el WC? Jajaj. La verdad, es que una pregunta estúpida que me hago cada cierto tiempo. Pero, sería divertido si me comentarán cual es el lugar más extraño o inapropiado que les pilló la notificación de una actualización mía. Sin nada más les dejo con el fic.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV: CAOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué es la muerte?_

 _Sólo aquel que ve su vida extinguirse frente a sus ojos entiende la muerte_

 _y sólo aquel que muere entiende todo lo que era la vida._

 _Mientras tanto, el caos, la incertidumbre y el miedo a la muerte;_

 _serán los que aniden en el alma del hombre._

* * *

Hinata bostezó mientras revisaba una de las pilas de registro de la aldea.

Había pasado los dos últimos días revisando aquellos libros sin descanso, en la búsqueda de alguna pista que la ayudará. De día y de noche, sin comer o dormir; quedándose en la biblioteca de Konoha, tratando de hallar aquellos hombres que tanto temía el sabio de los seis caminos. Hinata sabía que el tiempo era apremiante para su labor y que las distracciones no estaban permitidas en esos momentos. Porque aunque no lo demostrará, Hinata estaba experimentando un creciente pánico en su interior. Era desesperante y un tanto frustrante que no pudiera encontrar las pistas adecuadas en su búsqueda de aquellos dos hombres.

Desesperante, porque no tenía una idea clara del siguiente paso que daría y frustrante porque sentía que las pistas estaban allí, a simple vista, pero que ella no podía percibirlas.

La Hyuga, apoyó una mano en su mejilla y suspiró en un claro ejemplo de frustración, mientras veía hacia la nada.

En esos momentos, pensaba en por qué el Rikudou Sennin la había elegido para esa extraña misión; no era la kunoichi más fuerte, ni la más inteligente o la más hábil.

Sólo era Hinata Hyuga.

Bueno…ahora ya ni siquiera era eso.

Puso las manos en su rostro y ahogó un grito frustrado.

* * *

—Te ves nerviosa —dijo Naruto a su acompañante.

—No es nada —afirmó Sakura a su lado.

Los dos estaban parados en las puertas de la entrada de la aldea, esperando a aquella persona, que por mucho tiempo había sido su lazo más importante en el equipo 7.

—El hecho de que Sasuke regrese a la aldea, no es motivo para que te preocupes por mí, Naruto —Sakura opinó con tranquilidad, mientras llevaba sus manos tras la espalda, pensativa— lo que deberías hacer es alegrarte por el regreso de tu amigo.

—También es tu amigo —le recordó Naruto.

—Sí…mi amigo —murmuró la chica, bajando la vista.

Los segundos pasaron y una pequeña corriente del aire se presentó en el lugar, cuando se detuvo, ambos observaron frente a ellos, un serio Uchiha.

—Hola —dijo él.

* * *

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

Había abandonado la biblioteca con la certeza que allí no encontraría lo que buscaba; era ingenuo pensar que los datos relevantes los encontraría escritos en aquellos libros. Eran ninjas, su manera de actuar era en secreto, en la oscuridad, con discreción. Debía buscar otra manera de encontrar información, de una manera inteligente.

Fijó su vista en la torre del hokage y se dio cuenta que la única manera de encontrar información, sería…robándola.

La sola idea la asqueó, ¡robar a su propia aldea!, ¡por Kami-sama!, no estaba en sus planes ni mucho menos volverse una ladrona, pero sabía que la única manera de obtener información era aquella, porque sólo el hokage tendría total acceso a los pergaminos y datos importantes de la aldea en su oficina y aunque le pesará y le doliera debía traicionar a su querida aldea.

—Voy a convertirme en una ladrona y en una criminal —pensó con pesadez la ojiperla, negando.

Sólo ella podía tener tanta mala suerte.

—¡Oye! —Hinata se volvió y vio el filo de una katana acercándose hacia ella. Saltó y la katana se enterró en el suelo, mientras finos cabellos rojos caían allí donde había estado Hinata.

—Pero, que…—apenas pudo decir Hinata cuando la katana volvió a acercarse hacia ella. Sasuke la miró desde el otro lado del filo de la espada y le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Recuerda que tenemos un duelo pendiente —y el arma volvió a caer. Hinata sacó con rapidez su katana de la funda que tenía en la espalda e hizo que el filo de ambas, chocarán produciendo un ruido sordo.

—Sí, tal vez, pero ahora no quiero pelear —admitió la Hyuga a la vez que repelía sus ataques.

Detrás del Uchiha, Naruto y Sakura llegaron al lugar y observaron con sorpresa la inesperada pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo sucede aquí? —exclamó Naruto.

A su lado, Sakura miraba todo con asombro. Cuando ambos saludaron al Uchiha y se disponían a recorrer la villa, el pelinegro reaccionó con extrañeza y salió corriendo dejando a los ninjas de la hoja en medio de la calle. Así que lo menos que ellos esperaban fue que Sasuke terminaría peleándose con Himawari.

Hinata, aprovechando la extraña pelea iniciada por Sasuke, saltó al techo de una casa de la aldea, cercana a la torre del hokage. Observó el lugar, buscando alguna barrera o protección que la ayudará a su próxima infiltración. Se agachó y esquivo el ataque de Sasuke, poniendo su espada delante de ella, protegiéndola del peligro.

—¡Ya! ¿Puedes parar de atacarme? —reclamó Hinata, ya irritada.

—No.

La chica bufó y decidió pelear con el pelinegro por el bien de su condición física, lo último que quería era terminar sin un brazo o una pierna para su misión, ya que el Uchiha era un buen espadachín. Las katanas chocaron, las voluntades y fuerzas vibraron en cada uno de los peleadores, de alguna manera querían demostrarse que uno era mejor que el otro. Ambos saltaron de casa en casa y de techo en techo, midiéndose y retándose en medio de su pelea; Sasuke, era el más entusiasta en la pelea mientras tanto Hinata sólo trataba de evitar que pudiera salir lastimada.

—De todas las personas que tuve que encontrarme, tenía que ser Sasuke Uchiha, el que apareciera —masculló Hinata con fastidio, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era un enfrentamiento, sobre todo, ahora que se sentía terriblemente cansada.

Hubo un momento, que ella miró hacia abajo y notó la presencia de Naruto y Sakura, observándoles. Sus ojos se encontraron, por un breve segundo, con los azules de Naruto; quien miraba la pelea con las cejas fruncidas y de brazos cruzados; su distracción y porque no decirlo, su cansancio, le costaron que la katana de Sasuke le hiciera una herida en el hombro, la sorpresa de verse herida hizo que Hinata, resbalará con una de las tejas del techo y cayera hacia atrás. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, ya que el sólo hecho de verla caer, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionará por si sólo y corriera a atrapar en el aire a la herida chica. Su velocidad fue precisa, para evitar su caída y posibles heridas. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a Hinata, sin darse cuenta, protegiéndola del peligro mientras caía a tierra.

Ya a salvó en el suelo, ambos se miraron, pero Naruto apartó la vista y se alejó de ella. Sus dedos, allí donde la habían tocado quemaban en un ardor lleno de fuego y familiaridad calidez.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Himawari? —preguntó Sakura acercándose a revisarla.

Himawari lo miró por un segundo antes de asentir.

—Sí, yo sólo…me siento algo cansada —respondió Hinata antes de caer hacia atrás y quedarse profundamente dormida.

—¡Himawari! —exclamó Sakura mientras Naruto se volvió a verla y la encontró con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sasuke, aterrizando al suelo a un lado de ellos.

—¿Cómo que, que pasó, Sasuke Uchiha? —reclamó la pelirrosa con las manos en la cintura y en pose desafiante—. Acabas de llegar a la aldea y lo primero que haces es atacar a Himawari y herirla de gravedad, acaso, ¿no tienes nada de vergüenza o respeto por la aldea? —con cada reclamo el Uchiha daba un paso hacia atrás, evitando salir herido él también, después de todo no por nada, Sakura era la mejor alumna de Tsunade y la carácter de la pelirrosa era más explosivo que de la rubia.

Mientras, ambos se peleaban, el Uzumaki miró a Himawari dormir: era extraño pero tenía una tranquilidad y una calma al dormir, a pesar, que lo hacía en medio de una calle llena de tierra y con una herida en el hombro.

—Llevémosla a descansar —dijo Naruto, después de un pequeño debate interno, cargando a la chica en sus brazos.

—Esta bi…—Sakura lo miró por un segundo y éste con la mirada le rogó que no le hiciera ninguna pregunta. La Haruno asintió y se volvió al pelinegro— sí, tienes razón, Naruto. Llevémosla a mi casa porque seguro habrá un gran escándalo si les contamos en el hospital que Himawari está así por Sasuke —la pelirrosa miró con desdén al Uchiha y con aire ofendido se apartó de él y caminó en dirección a su casa.

Naruto la siguió con Himawari en sus brazos y Sasuke dándose cuenta de su precipitada acción, les siguió, percatándose de que había sido una pésima entrada a la aldea de la hoja.

Más tarde, mientras Himawari dormía en su habitación y la revisión médica de Sakura, los tres amigos se encontraban en la sala de la única miembro del equipo 7, tomando un pequeño té.

—No puedo creer que una pequeña herida hiciera tal efecto en ella —dijo Sasuke en referencia de Himawari— la última vez que peleamos, me derrotó con suma facilidad —admitió a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

—No es por eso que se desmayó —dijo Sakura mirando mal al pelinegro— tenía casi agotadas sus reservas de chakra y prácticamente no ha dormido en dos días.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Naruto, que aun a pesar que había intentado mostrar indiferencia referente de todo que se tratará sobre Himawari, no podía evitar preocuparse. Era algo más fuerte a él, lo que le impulsaba a preocuparse por la chica a pesar que lo quisiera negar, como en el momento que había corrido a protegerla cuando la vio caerse. Como si deseará que nada malo le sucediera a ella, si podía evitarlo.

Como si naciera en él, un extraño sentimiento de protección.

—Sí, Naruto, verás, ella me dijo que venía a Konoha a buscar a unas personas que necesitaba encontrar con urgencia y por ello se ha metido a la biblioteca de la aldea buscando en el registro de personas que han ingresado a la aldea, a ver si encontraba alguna información de su paradero; pero la pobre se ha mantenido encerrada por dos días sin salir para nada de allí —explicó Sakura, preocupada por la pelirroja a la que ya apreciaba como amiga.

—¿Y a quién estará buscando? —preguntó Sasuke, pensativo.

Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando, no era normal en el Uchiha preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? —preguntó Sakura al último Uchiha. Naruto, por su parte aunque intentaba no darle importancia, escuchaba atentamente mientras disimulaba tomando pequeños sorbos de té.

—Uhm, pues —el Uchiha suspiró y empezó a narrar su pequeño encuentro con Himawari: —había pasado algunos días en solitario caminando por un desierto, no pregunte cuál porque realmente no recuerdo el nombre pero sólo sé que era vasto y realmente caluroso. Ella apareció de la nada y, la confundí con una ladrona y la ataqué, ambos empezamos a pelear, pero ella fue más rápida con su katana y me venció —Sasuke se quedó callado y miró a un punto fijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura que odiaba las intrigas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ella pudo matarme —respondió el Uchiha, pensativo—. Recuerdo que en ese instante, yo estaba desarmado y ella pudo hacerlo, pudo matarme, pero simplemente guardó su katana y dijo que debería dejar de atacar a todo aquello que veía y que dejará salir todo el odio de mi interior.

Naruto miró en la dirección donde dormía Himawari, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Morir, no era la mejor sensación que había experimentado Hinata.

Revivir, después de morir y ver a tus seres queridos siguiendo con sus vidas, con el vago recuerdo de tu existencia, era incluso peor. Porque tenías las pruebas y las certezas necesarias para saber que tu existencia no había sido ni ligeramente importante en la vida de aquellas personas con las cuales habías pasado tantos momentos juntos y era incluso aún peor saber que la persona más importante de tu vida y de tu muerte, estaba allí, conmemorando tu memoria y recordándote, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin que uno pudiera hacer nada por aliviar su dolor.

Hinata, se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando sintió la mirada de Naruto puesta en ella. Fue un acto masoquista e irresponsable asistir a aquel lugar en esa fecha. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué anhelaba? ¿Ver a cuántos afectó su muerte? ¿Ver remordimiento y pena en la cara de su padre? ¿Tristeza en el rostro de Hanabi y su equipo? ¿Ver lágrimas en Naruto? Pues, ahí las tenía frescas y cristalinas, llenas de dolor, dolor y culpa. La chica sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas caían sin remedio sobre su rostro. Cuando salvó a Naruto, jamás pensó en las consecuencias ni que sus acciones repercutirían en el resto, simplemente hizo lo que su corazón le dictó: mantenerlo a salvo.

Pero, odiaba ser ella la causante de este sufrimiento, la de crear lágrimas y dolor, pena y tristeza, y al mismo, al mismo tiempo, no poder decirles que ella está ahí, viva, a su lado, en una extraña forma, con distinta apariencia, voz y habilidades, pero ahí para ellos. Con el corazón rompiéndosele de la misma forma que ellos, anhelante de poder decirle cuánto los amaba y los ama aún.

Dejó que su cuerpo resbalará hasta quedar sentada en la rama del árbol y juntando sus piernas frente a su rostro, esperó la oscura noche de un oscuro día.

* * *

Poco a poco, cada persona que asistió al cementerio ese día, dejó el recinto, adornado con flores las tumbas de sus seres queridos. Hinata esperó pacientemente y cuando ya no quedó ni un alma, ella bajó y empezó a acercarse al lugar con paso lento e indeciso. El sólo hecho de irse a buscar su propia tumba era descabellado, tétrico y porque no decirlo totalmente bizarro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio buscaría el lugar donde supuestamente reposaba su cuerpo?

Ella, por supuesto.

Porque el ser humano es un ente curioso e impredecible que ha buscado por siglos y por qué no decir milenios, el misterio de aquello llamado muerte. Porque si te dieran la oportunidad de vivir otra vida, ¿no te gustaría saber que había sido de aquel cuerpo que fue tuyo por tanto tiempo? Y comprobar aquel dicho: "…entonces volverá el polvo a la tierra como lo que era, y el espíritu volverá a Dios que lo dio".

Una corriente de aire corrió en ese instante, produciéndole escalofríos a la Hyuga. Nerviosa, apresuró el paso y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Caminó entre las hileras e hileras de tumbas, apenas mirándolas, sus pasos y ojos la guiaban a aquel lugar que vio a todos sus amigos, aquella tarde. Unos pasos más, unos pasos menos, todo era tiempo, tiempo y expectación en ese instante, en esa noche nublada mientras Hinata caminaba dando un paso tras otro, sin prisas pero también sin calma.

Sus pies se detuvieron al fin, en una pequeña tumba bañada en flores.

—Hinata Hyuga —leyó y la respiración se le detuvo. Su muerte, aquella que hasta ahora no asimila, está ahí, dándole una cachetada de cruda realidad y mostrándole mediante esa tumba, su precaria existencia en ese momento.

Que frágil es la vida y eterna es la muerte de aquellos que han perdido la esperanza de vivir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó alguien detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

—Yo…yo…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a repetir Naruto, dejándose ver desde las sombras y perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía ese día. La había visto acercarse hasta la tumba de Hinata y aunque guardó silencio, esperando ver que es lo que hacía, su impaciencia y curiosidad pudieron más con él, que su firme determinación de alejarse de Himawari.

—Yo…bueno…yo —Hinata balbuceaba, pensando una excusa creíble para su presencia en ese lugar. Lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era encontrarse con Naruto a la vez que se alegra verlo, aunque sea un instante, a pesar que sabía que estaba mal, pero atesoraba cada segundo al lado del Uzumaki.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó el Uzumaki de brazos cruzados. Él la miraba firmemente, ella apenas podía decir palabra.

Naruto descruzó los brazos y lanzó un largo suspiro. Se alejó un tanto de ella, y se dejó caer en una pequeña banca cercana. El Uzumaki la miró y con un gesto señaló el asiento a su lado. La chica le hizo caso y con torpeza se sentó al lado de Naruto sin saber cómo actuar.

—Su nombre era Hinata, —comenzó Naruto haciendo que la Hyuga lo observará con asombro al escucharlo hablar. Lo menos que esperaba es que él le hablará— me salvó la vida hace un año —Naruto no sabía exactamente porque le contaba todo esto a aquella chica, simplemente quería a alguien que lo escuchará sin que sintiera pena por él o le reprochará nada— ella es…era…era…

—¿Tu amiga? —sugirió Hinata al verlo dudar.

El rubio apretó las manos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—Sí, "amiga" —balbuceó Naruto.

Hinata lo miró: el Uzumaki miraba al frente con un gesto adusto y serio, pocas veces vistos en él que siempre había sido puras sonrisas y lleno de un brillo especial. Lo había observado tanto de niña que ahora podía adivinar cada gesto, cada acción del rubio con sólo mirarlo por algunos segundos.

—Estás triste —dijo Hinata, sin poderlo evitar— tus gestos te delatan.

Él bajó los ojos, pero no lo negó. Hinata quiso acercarse a Naruto y abrazarlo para reconfortarlo, decirle tantas pero tantas cosas, pero el recuerdo de su misión la venció y cruzó las manos contra su pecho, en un intento de evitar caer en sus impulsos.

—Hinata era una tonta, —dijo de repente Naruto, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo y mirando las estrellas— que se enredaba con telarañas, le gustaba tanto el ramen como a mí y hacer sentir bien a todo el mundo —y Naruto empezó hablar y hablar de todo lo que le disgustaba de Hinata, de lo rarita, torpe y oscura que era pero también de su gentileza, de su bondad en todo momento; porque mientras hablaba sentía que se desahogaba, que se quitaba un peso de encima, que podía respirar, que se quitaba aquella mascara de indiferente y amargura que portaba en todo momento.

Que podía contarle todo a Himawari y sentir extrañamente reconfortado.

Libre.

En paz.

Hinata no dijo nada ni lo interrumpió, escuchó cada palabra, cada reclamo, cada anécdota que contaba Naruto en completo silencio, el rubio habló durante horas y horas sin tregua mientras sacaba todo lo que guardaba su corazón y sólo cuando sintió la voz afónica y el frio helado de la mañana, Naruto calló.

La Hyuga parpadeó sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, no entendía porque el Uzumaki la eligió para contarle todo ello, ¿Por qué ella entre tantas otras personas? ¿Por qué justo ahora, en ese momento? En ese solitario y callado cementerio. Miró al chico del Kyubi, sintiendo en su interior todo el amor que sentía por el rubio al notar todo aquel dolor y culpa que cargaba el chico por su muerte.

—No sé porque te conté todo esto pero gracias por escucharme —se levantó Naruto del banco, le palmeó el hombro y se alejó rumbo a su casa.

La Hyuga lo miró irse y tocó su hombro allí donde Naruto la había tocado, su piel ardía, con un fuego poderoso e imborrable.

—Lo lamento, Naruto-kun, te hecho mucho daño sin darme cuenta —miró la mochila que cargaba y la abrió dejando ver algunas cosas en su interior— y aún lo seguiré haciendo —no podía seguir atrasando lo inevitable.

* * *

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, confundido de sus acciones en el cementerio con Himawari, ¿por qué confió en ella de aquella manera? ¿Contándole aquellas cosas que se había negado contarle a Sakura o a sus demás amigos? Por todo ese año, fue él y su dolor, él y su perdida, él su rencor, él y su odio. Jamás dejo que nadie se acercará lo suficiente para que sus defensas fueran traspasadas de aquella manera. Aunque, Himawari con su sola presencia le transmitía sensaciones que nadie antes podía hacerlo: era cálido, cálido como el sol y tranquilo como el aroma de una flor, de una rosa…

—De un girasol —completó Naruto, pensando en la joven.

Sus sentimientos por Hinata así como su culpa por su muerte habían estado tan fusionados todo ese último año, que no podía ver el uno sin el otro, pero con la llegada de Himawari en la aldea, aquello parecía disiparse, volverse menos doloroso, menos triste, menos caótico.

—¿Quién eres Himawari? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me siento mejor a tu lado?

Acaso, a él…

Cerró los ojos en negación, frustrado de lo que hacía pensando en aquella chica. Se encerró en su casa todo el día, buscando la razón de su comportamiento. Sin saber cómo, se quedó dormido, pensando en Hinata.

Los fuertes toquidos en su puerta lo despertaron agitado. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una preocupada Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tu ropa de misiones? —Cuestionó el Uzumaki, señalándole su vestimenta—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó esta vez, con más seriedad al darse cuenta de la agitación en sus amiga.

—Naruto, Naruto, han atacado la cárcel de la aldea.

—¿Qué?

—Toneri ha escapado.

El jinchuriki de Kyubi sintió que la ira y la furia le recorrían todo el cuerpo, al escuchar hablar sobre aquel sujeto.

—¡Naruto, no! ¡Espera! —gritó Sakura cuando vio a su amigo correr hacia la calle sin dirección y totalmente furioso. Sabía que decirle aquello era romper la poca cordura que tenía el rubio en ese momento, pero él tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que el asesino de Hinata estaba libre, de una u otra manera lo averiguaría, sólo esperaba no haber cometido un error al contárselo.

Naruto corría, con desesperación, con miedo, con furia. Sus pies pisaban con fuerza en el suelo, sus sandalias, poco a poco se enterraba con la tierra del lugar. El zumbido atronador en sus oídos, no lo dejaba pensar adecuadamente, porque en ese instante, la furia era su compañero y su combustible.

Cuando llegó a la cárcel, vio la puerta principal totalmente destruida.

—¡Maldición! —se adentró en el lugar, corriendo por los oscuros y largos pasillos, miró en cada celda, pero todas estaban vacías, no había ningún prisionero, todos escaparon aprovechando la noche. Regresó sobre sus pasos buscando alguna señal de alarma y pánico, encontrándola en el grito ahogado de un habitante de la aldea. Corrió de nuevo buscando el sonido de la voz—. ¡Aléjate de ellos! —gritó Naruto al ver como un corpulento hombre atacaba a una familia.

El hombre le sonrió y el Uzumaki pudo darse cuenta que aquel sujeto era el mismo que había encerrado hace poco tiempo en la cárcel. Esquivó la patada del hombre y ayudó a los aldeanos a escapar, pero la explosión de una casa cercana le hizo perder la orientación.

En su confusión Naruto no se percató que un grupo de ninjas y criminales peligrosos empezaron a rodearlo.

—Es él, el héroe y la leyenda de todo el mundo shinobi —empezó uno a decir en claro gesto burlón.

—El tipo que nos ha mantenido encerrados por largo tiempo —continuó otro, mirando también al Uzumaki.

Naruto al percatarse del peligro que corría convocó a una veintena de clones como respaldo.

—¡Kage bunshi no jutsu! —los clones aparecieron a su lado, mirando a sus adversarios, listos a atacar.

—¡Vamos contra él! —gritó el primer hombre que había hablado y los demás lo imitaron. El lugar se volvió un campo de batalla, con peleadores de uno y otro lado, unos peleaban por su libertad, por venganza y otros por diversión pero para Naruto esta era su labor, la única que tenía en ese instante: la de ser un ninja que defendería su aldea de cualquiera que deseará atacarla.

No por querer ser hokage o alguien admirado, sino porque ese ahora era su papel, el de luchar por las causas justas, como Hinata lo había hecho en su vida.

Un puñetazo en su barbilla lo trajo a la realidad, haciéndole notar los desastres que ocasionaban los prisioneros de la aldea y a sus habitantes.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura, Sasuke, Sai corrieron en su dirección abriéndose paso mediante ataques, golpes y el zigzagueante movimiento de la katana de Sasuke—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sai, Sasuke! Pero, ¿cómo?

—Yo los llamé —contestó Sakura— no podíamos dejarte aquí solo. Mucho menos cuando estos hombres comprometen la seguridad de Konoha.

—Naruto ve, enciérralo por nosotros —continuó Sai, refiriéndose a Toneri.

—Ve, dobe —animó esta vez el Uchiha, intuyendo lo importante que era para su amigo, buscar al hombre que había destruido su vida y su felicidad.

—Chicos, yo…—Naruto afirmó y les agradeció ofreciéndoles una breve reverencia. Corrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con el modo sabio ayudándolo como guía para encontrar la energía natural de Toneri.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta las afueras de la aldea, donde vio a un encapuchado y enmascarado llevándose a Toneri.

—¡Toneri! —gritó Naruto.

—¡Demonios! —Maldijo el enmascarado, percatándose de la presencia del rubio—. No pensé que nos encontraría tan rápido —el enmascarado creó un clon a su semejanza y le dijo: —llévatelo, me quedaré a detenerlo —le indicó a su clon, que asintió y corrió llevándose a un débil Otsutsuki.

—¿Crees que voy a permitir que ese bastardo escapé como si nada? —preguntó Naruto con rabia, viendo escapar a aquel sujeto frente a sus ojos.

—Tendrás que vencerme para que puedas llevártelo.

—Eso será simple —sonrió Naruto. Creó un Rasengan en su mano derecha y corrió a atacar a aquel enmascarado—. Esto será suficiente para vencerte —el extraño personaje esperó el Rasengan, sin moverse del lugar.

Cuando éste llegó a su lado, alzó sus manos y Naruto se estampó con una pared invisible, como una especie de campo de energía, haciendo que el Rasengan chocará y arrojará a Naruto con fuerza hasta el suelo.

—¿Qué, que pasó? —Preguntó el Uzumaki sorprendido de aquel ataque—. ¿Quién eres?

—No soy nadie y eso no debería importarte.

Naruto gruño furioso.

—¡Me importa por un demonio, porque al tipo que has liberado es un maldito asesino! Acaso, ¿crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te lo llevas? —Naruto preparó otro Rasengan en su mano derecho y como el anterior, éste chocó con la pared invisible, hiriendo esta vez al Uzumaki.

—Sería mejor que te rindieras —opinó el otro— no deseo hacerte daño.

Naruto sonrió, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

—Cómo se nota que no me conoces, yo nunca me rindió, ttebayo —Naruto volvió a lanzarse al ataque tan rápido que el enmascarado no pudo crear de nuevo aquel jutsu tan parecido al de Pain y recibió un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire.

—¡Ugh! —se quejó el otro, alejándose del Uzumaki, que ya preparaba una serie de golpes y patadas a su enemigo. Naruto saltó de nuevo al ataque, pero el otro ya listo a repelerlo no se quedó a atrás.

Cada golpe, patada y técnicas de taijutsu dado por Naruto era bloqueado por el otro, con habilidad y presteza. Golpe, patada, golpe, patada era detenida sin esfuerzo por el otro que simplemente se dedicaba a defenderse antes que atacar.

—¡Pelea! —Gruñó Naruto furioso sintiendo que aquel sujeto parecía burlarse de sus habilidades como ninja.

—No pretendo hacerte daño, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto —respondió el otro, sin inmutarse por la creciente furia que presentaba el rubio en esos momentos.

—¡Tengo todo que ver en esto! —Gritó Naruto por la pasividad y tranquilidad con la que hablaba su contrincante— ¡Ese maldito intentó acabar con el mundo, destruyó a una familia, dejó heridos a miles de personas y por sobre todo asesinó a la mejor mujer que el mundo shinobi pudo tener! —Naruto respiraba agitado sintiendo el pecho lleno de amargura, dolor y rencor—. ¿Por qué, maldita sea lo liberaste?

El enmascarado sólo se quedó callado.

—Lo necesitó vivo.

—¡Y yo lo necesitó muerto! —Naruto gritó furioso y golpeó directo en el rostro del enmascarado, haciendo que la máscara del otro empezará a rajarse y sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Los ojos azules del Uzumaki se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la máscara empezó a romperse y un rostro conocido por él se manifestaba.

Aquel rostro que por estos últimos días, no podía sacarse de la mente.

—Hi…Himawari.

La chica se quitó la capucha —ahora ya innecesaria— y dejó que su rojo cabello cayera por su espalda.

—No quería involucrarte en esto. Lo siento, Naruto —y sacando su katana, se lanzó a atacarlo.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **NaruHinaRyu:** Gracias por los reviews en todos los capítulos, como ya dije, adoro los reviews largos y los tuyos lo son, por mucho; espero haberte iluminado algo con este capítulo y si no, pues, tendrás que esperar a los demás. Podríamos largarnos a hablar todo el día, pero me agradan tus suposiciones y tus conjeturas, me emociona que el fic te haga pensar, analizar y suponer lo que puede pasar en la historia, aquello quiere decir que mi fic no es más del montón sino que realmente te gusta leerlo. Muchísimas gracias y espero que este capitulo también te gusta como a mí.

 **Komorebi-chama:** Bueno, yo no promocionó el no estudiar, jajaj, pero yo literalmente escribió mis mejores ideas en la universidad, asi que sería un tanto hipócrita decir eso, jajaj. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen, sorry fue sin intención, espero que te haya ido bien. Si no puedo ayudarte a pagar tu sustitutorio…Espera, soy pobre, ¿por qué no olvidamos lo último? Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **RydiaWeasley:** (¿te gusta, Harry Potter? -Chilla de felicidad). ¿Eh? ¿Cada año? La verdad no tengo un tiempo específico para actualizar, así que mejor no te doy una fecha exacta pero intentaré publicar cada quincena de mes. Respecto a si quedarán juntos, bueno tendrás que leer hasta final para saberlo, porque yo misma estoy dudando. Jajaja, así que digamos que es un 50/50. Gracias por el review, espero que este capi, también te haya gustado.

 **Agualuna:** ¿será porque demoró en actualizar una eternidad y mis summarys apestan? Jajaj. La verdad es que me alegra que te guste, tengo la habilidad innata de hacer que mis lectores se sientan identificados con todo lo que sucede en la historia y tal vez por ello me leen, creo. Como ya dije, el final esta un tanto difuso pero haré lo mejor que pueda para que te siga gustando.

 **HiNaThItHa.16241:** (que nombre más complicado de escribir) tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo, respecto a la apariencia de Hinata me basé como es obvio en Kushina, además de un personaje que adoró en una hermosa saga de libros llamada Harry Potter: Ginny Weasley. Me gustó darle esa apariencia de mi pelirroja favorita de la familia Weasley. Respecto a los demás tendras que seguir leyendo para enterarte de lo demás.

 **Rocio Hyuga:** literal, apesto haciendo summarys. Qué bueno que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia y te haya gustado. Espero que cuando leas otra historia mia en el futuro y el summary apeste le des una oportunidad, jajaj. Respecto a cómo lo escribí me gusta hacerlo de aquella manera para darle profundidad, razones y comportamientos tanto a Naruto como a Hinata, y volverlo personas y no sólo personajes que se mueven como marionetas (algo que lamentablemente hacen ahora mis fics favoritos). ¿Young black Jack, cómo se come eso? Lo siento, no soy alguien que vea demasiados animes, aunque sería interesante, no tengo demasiado tiempo para sumergirme en nuevos animes. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y sorprendido con ese final.

 **BelenHyuga:** Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, son tan lindas que me dan ganas de darte un abrazo de oso, y mira que yo no soy nada cariñosa y dada a las muestras de afecto, eso es aparte. Lo de raro, lo sé, soy malvada, pero en serio estoy tratando de actualizarla, sólo que las ideas se han fugado y no puedo continuarla todavía, pero no te preocupes, pasito a pasito la actualizaré.

 **MaoLove:** Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste, adema como se ha desarrollado todo ahora.

 **Claritza:** Como ya dije la apariencia de Hinata es porque quise darle la apariencia de la novia de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, a la vez que juega un tanto con la apariencia de Kushina, algo así como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. La verdad es que pensaré tu sugerencia. Gracias por leer y tomarte un tiempo en comentar.

 **Daniela Hervar:** sé que la chica de las poesías es tu favorita, estoy intentando actualizarla lo más pronto posible, pero esta historia simplemente no me deja, apenas termine de publicar este capítulo, daré todo mi esfuerzo en continuarla, no te preocupes, porque muy pronto habrá actualización mientras tanto disfruta: Sólo a ti, Hinata.

 **Guest:** Me encanta que te moleste la actitud de Hinata, eso quiere decir que el fic no te hace indiferente y te sientes identificada con los personajes, algo que siempre me gusta transmitir a los que me leen. Pero, quiero aclararte que Hinata no sabe por qué Naruto se comporta así, ya que ella nunca supo que el rubio se enamoró de ella en la misión en la luna. Asi que por ello la confusión y la tristeza de la ojiperla.

 **Azu:** guau, Azu, no tenía ni idea, lamentó que hayas vivido una situación parecida. Referente a tus preguntas, tendrás que seguir leyendo para enterarte del desenlace, y espero haberte aclarado algo con este capi, aunque creo que creado más dudas que respuestas.

 **Muerte924:** Lamento la espera, pero espero que este capitulo te lo recompense.

 **Thaladrel:** Aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

 **El castigador:** Listo e intrigante el capítulo, listo para ser leído una y otra vez.

 **V Traidoro:** Gracias por el acoso, jajaj. Intentare publicar lo más rápido posible aunque no prometo nada.

 **Kilak:** espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

 **COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

¿Acaso, no lo viste venir?, ajjaja. Ya, ya, ok, eso fue estúpido pero no pude evitarlo.

Fue un capítulo bastante interesante. Intenté, esta vez, darle la narración a cada personaje y que dieran su punto de vista, para volver más profundo el relato, por decirlo así. Al inicio, la narración fue algo lenta, pero poco a poco fue sucediendo más y más cosas, llenándose más y más huecos argumentales, creo. Me auto rompí el kokoro con la escena del cementerio sobre todo porque me identificó con los sentimientos y pensamientos de Naruto y fue triste la forma en la que el rubio añora a Hinata sin saber que ella está a su lado, ¡depresión, ven a mí! O las dudas de Naruto por pensar en alguien más que en la ojiperla, sintiendo que la está traicionando sin saber que Himawari es la misma ojiperla, irónico, irónico, irónico.

Respecto a lo de Hinata siendo "la villana" fue algo que ya había pensado, aunque tuve un poco de dudas ya que casi hago que otro personaje apareciera –ejem Zetsu negro ejem- pero al fin deje que mi idea inicial prevaleciera, porque si no tendría que explicar más cosas que no había pensado.

Con el siguiente capítulo no tengo un nombre aun para el título. Pero sólo diré que esto, ¡se va a descontrolaaaaaaar!

Bueno antes de irme, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para comentar esta historia. Especialmente a los que no tienen cuentas en fanfiction, es grato saber que el fic es tan bueno que me dejan un comentario diciéndoles todo lo que les disgusta, sus teorías y sugerencias. No saben las sonrisas y la alegría que me producen sus comentarios, son muy gratos, sobre todo por el tiempo que demoró en publicar.

A todas las personas que siguen mis demás historias, pronto publicaré nuevos capítulos, sólo les pido un poco de su paciencia.

Nos leemos,

Nova.


	5. Un plan infalible

**¡Volví!**

 **Y no en forma de fichas. Nah, no me hagan caso, chiste estúpido.**

 **Octubre es mi mes favorito: películas de terror todos los días y a todos horas, comer chatarra, muchas, muchas veces y el cumpleaños de Naruto sólo es la cereza del pastel. Así que para celebrar este día tan especial comenzaremos con la actualización de este fic, tan emotivo.**

* * *

—Vamos, defendamos la aldea —rugió Lee a un grupo de jóvenes chunnin. Sakura a su lado sonrió y asintió a las palabras del pupilo de Maito Gai.

No era momento de deprimirse ni bajar la guardia en esos momentos. ¡Eran ninjas, por el amor del Rikudo Sennin!, no iban a dejar que nadie tocará a su preciada aldea. Costará lo que costará y juntos lo lograrían.

—No vamos a dejar que intenten dañar lo que más amamos, ustedes malditos, ¡shannaro! —Dijo Sakura con valentía y coraje.

A su lado, sus amigos, con idénticos gritos de guerra, corrieron a luchar por su queridísima aldea. Puede ser que la paz reinará en esos momentos en todos lados y hayan vivido con tranquilidad y armonía todo este tiempo, pero pelear y no rendirse era lo que ellos realmente eran y lo que sentían: ninjas, al fin y al cabo.

Sakura corrió hacia uno de los prisioneros prófugos de la aldea, dándole un puñetazo con chakra concentrado en su brazo derecho y haciendo que éste desapareciera en una nube de humo, para su completa sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

A su lado, más y más prisioneros desaparecían, con idénticas nubes de humo.

Los ninjas se miraron desconcertados. Acaso, ¿era una broma?

—¿Bunshin? —preguntó Shikamaru intrigado, mientras su mente empezaba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Entonces…—Sakura se quedó mirando el camino que tomó Naruto, preocupada.

—Entonces, la aldea no era el verdadero objetivo —terminó de decir Shikamaru por ella—. Esto sólo fue una distracción para alejarnos del verdadero plan.

—Pero, ¿cuál es el verdadero plan? —preguntó Lee, quien se había unido a la conversación.

—Esa es la cuestión.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura corriendo en la misma dirección que tomó el rubio minutos antes.

Tenía un horrible presentimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Un plan infalible**

Para que un plan pueda lograrse debes estudiar las reacciones que tomarán tus adversarios antes que nada,

debes conocerlos, intrigarlos

y cuando finalmente crean que te atraparán y que te tienen en sus manos, darles un giro sorpresivo,

diferente,

inesperado.

* * *

Hinata despertó sobresaltada.

Observó donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta que era la casa de Sakura, donde se hallaba.

—¿Otra vez me quedé dormida? —se preguntó la Hyuga, mirando que, a través de la ventana de la habitación se cernía la noche. Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se puso con rapidez las sandalias ninjas. Esperó algunos segundos hasta escuchar la acompasada respiración de Sakura que le indicaba que estaba profundamente dormida y abriendo con agilidad la ventana de la habitación, escapó de la casa, lista a cumplir un sólo objetivo: infiltrarse en la oficina del hokage.

Había monitoreado y vigilado la torre del Hokage en días anteriores y Hinata finalmente había hallado una pequeña abertura en la seguridad del lugar. Consultó el reloj y se dio cuenta que la hora fijada estaba a punto de cumplirse. Corrió y se posicionó en un arbusto cercano a la torre del Hokage, observó con los ojos entrecerrados a los ambus monitoreando el lugar en la búsqueda de algún intruso en los dominios del líder de la aldea.

—¡Byakugan! —Murmuró Hinata y sus ojos anteriormente marrones, adquirieron su característico tono blanco— ¡Ay! —el dolor era terrible y tuvo que cubrirse un ojo con la manga de su ropa, tratando de asimilarlo. La Hyuga parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a sus ojos, aun le era un tanto doloroso utilizarlos, pero los necesitaba. Concentró sus ojos en un solo punto y poco a poco éstos dejaron de dolerle.

Hinata sonrió satisfecha, empezaba a equilibrar sus ojos en aquel nuevo cuerpo.

Escaneó el lugar durante diez largos minutos, esperando una oportunidad. Finalmente, en el cambio de guardia de los ambus se dio lo que ella esperaba: un pequeño descuido y haciendo que Hinata se colará dentro del edificio sin ser vista. Ocultó su chakra y con su Byakugan buscó las posibles trampas que ocultarán la oficina, desactivó unas bombas explosivas en un rincón del edificio y sellos trampa en uno de los archivos secretos del Hokage. Admiró los archivos ocultos y con sigilo empezó a revisarlos uno a uno, sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo para verificar de que trataba cada uno, pero se sentía lo suficiente desesperada para escabullirse allí y buscar posibles pistas para su misión.

—Debe haber algo aquí, cualquier cosa —murmuraba Hinata al mismo tiempo que desechaba un pergamino tras otro. El tiempo era corto para ella y el encontrar aquellos dos sujetos era su máxima prioridad en ese instante—. Misiones gennin, nuevo examen chunnin, ataques de ninjas rebeldes…—murmuraba Hinata leyendo el contenido. En ese instante, iba a dejar un pergamino cuando algo llamó su atención. Era la fotografía de un joven de cabello blanco, rostro pálido y con los ojos cerrados—. T-toneri —tartamudeó Hinata al observar al Otsutsuki y debajo de su rostro una ficha con sus datos exactos.

Toneri Otsutsuki.

Encarcelado por el asesinato de Hinata Hyuga.

Prisionero de Konoha.

Condena: Cadena perpetúa.

Y debajo de ello, los datos exactos de su muerte.

Hinata sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sintiendo el corazón quebrándose lentamente mientras leía el informe sobre la misión de la luna y su posterior muerte, sintiendo que ese pergamino se detallaba exactamente todo lo que hubo vivido y cómo había muerto, de una terrible manera.

Puso sus manos en su vientre recordando la herida fatal que Toneri le provocó en su intento de salvar a Naruto.

No podía odiar a Toneri, no podía odiarlo.

Sabía que él estuvo arrepentido en el mismo segundo en que la dañó. Porque ella, ella recordaba perfectamente sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, dolor y shock por lo que provocó. Y ahora, que estuviera en la cárcel encerrado por el resto de su vida, simplemente era horrible, aterrador.

Terrorífico.

Sintió presencias cercanas a la torre y copiando los pergaminos concernientes a Toneri con un sello de manos y guardando los originales en el mismo lugar de donde los sacó, salió huyendo.

Se limpió las lágrimas que nublaban su vista y se dirigió al monte de los hokages, donde se sentó a esperar el amanecer.

¿Cómo había sucedió aquello? ¡Encerrar a Toneri! Sí, sabía que había hecho algo malo, pero ella no podía condenarlo, la sangre de Hamura corría por sus venas, eran familia después de todo.

— _¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Konoha en primer lugar? —Preguntó Hinata caminando al lado de Toneri, recorriendo su castillo—. Quiero decir, mi padre ni mis ancestros te conocían ni a ti ni a la familia Otsutsuki._

 _Toneri sonrió._

— _Somos una familia muy antigua, casi perdida en la historia de tu mundo —respondió Toneri, mostrándole las maravillas de su hogar, incitándola a quedarse con él y que olvidará a su aldea—. Pero, tenemos la habilidad de encontrar a quien deseemos, sólo con agudizar nuestros sentidos y concentrar nuestro chakra en ello._

— _Por eso supiste que estaba en Konoha y no en otro lugar._

— _Así es, Hinata. Ser parientes sólo lo hizo más fácil._

Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, cuando ese recuerdo apareció en su mente. Volvió la vista al pergamino en su mochila y lo sacó lentamente, esta vez leyendo la ubicación exacta de la celda de Toneri.

Se le había ocurrido un plan, muy, muy malo, pero si tenía éxito podría hallar finalmente una salida a su encrucijada y al mismo tiempo atrapar a aquellos dos hombres que tanto temía el Rikudo.

Con un plan trazándose en su mente y su mochila cargada de pergaminos, Hinata decidió hacer algo que nunca pensó hacer en su vida: debía atacar a la aldea.

Su aldea.

Un gran dolor se instaló en su pecho a saber lo que iba a hacerles a todas aquellas personas que amaba.

Apoyó su cabeza en una roca y cerró los ojos.

—Perdónenme hokages-sama, amigos, —suspiró conteniéndose— N-naruto-kun, por lo que voy a hacer, pero no encuentro otra salida.

* * *

Cuando Hinata visitó el cementerio esa noche lo menos que esperaba era volver a ver Naruto, pero pasó y él de una forma inesperada se abrió ante ella y le contó todo su sufrimiento, todo su dolor sin que ella pudiera evitarlo ni reconfórtalo.

Y cuando, Naruto se hubo ido, Hinata sólo pudo echarse a llorar. Lo estaba traicionando, a él y a su villa.

¿Por qué tenía que cargar con ese secreto? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a ver a todos sus seres queridos sin que ellos lo supieran? ¿Por qué no podía decirle a nadie quién era en verdad? Era todo tan injusto, tan doloroso para ella.

Volvió la mirada hacia Naruto, que en poco tiempo desaparecería de su vista y sonrió entristecida.

Lo estaba haciendo por él, lo estaba salvando a él.

No había nada más, la única y verdadera razón de hacer todo ello era él: Naruto Uzumaki, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Le miró irse, con gesto pensativo, ligeramente cabizbajo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Ella había logrado aquello? Por un fantasmal segundo creyó ver otra vez al viejo Naruto, aquel alegre y chispeante joven lleno de energía.

Cerró los ojos y atesoró aquella pequeña sonrisa sólo para ella como un regalo para continuar lo que iba a hacer.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó a su tumba.

—Adiós, Hinata Hyuga. Adiós a todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos —dijo con tristeza—. Adiós a todo lo que nunca pudo ser ni será.

Se levantó del suelo y poniéndose aquella máscara que compró, cubrió su rostro y corrió a la cárcel de Konoha. Mientras, se despedía de su antiguo yo y a todo lo que alguna vez conoció.

Ahora ella debía ser la mala de la historia, aunque no lo deseará.

* * *

Liberar a Toneri no fue el problema. Sólo hubo dos chunnins como guardias esa noche, así que golpearlos de sorpresa no fue difícil, el problema fue esconder a todos los prisioneros bajo una sala de interrogaciones sin que estos se rebelarán. Golpeó a muchos en sus puntos de chakra antes de llevarlo a escondidas hasta el sótano de la cárcel.

—Ah, no estúpida niña, no voy a volver allí —protestó uno de los prisioneros golpeándola en un descuido y escapando con un grupo de tres personas. Un tanto aturdida, la Hyuga se levantó del suelo y los miró irse.

—No, esto no estaba en mis planes —dijo Hinata preocupada viéndoles marchar— pero estoy segura que mis amigos les atraparán —creó muchos clones de sombra e hizo que tomarán la apariencia de los prisioneros—. Simularán que escaparon de las celdas y crearán discordia en la aldea, pero por favor no dañen a nadie. También buscarán a los hombres que escaparon y traten de noquearlos y no causen verdaderos disturbios.

Sus copias asintieron y empezaron a desordenar el lugar, simulando una huida.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se acercó a una celda en el rincón, donde un hombre se encontraba acostado en una cama.

—Toneri —dijo apoyando sus manos en los barrotes de su celda.

* * *

La sorpresa pintaba totalmente el rostro de Naruto al mirarla.

—Perdóname, Naruto-kun, perdóname, es la única salida que encontré —rogaba en su interior Hinata mientras notaba como los rasgos del Uzumaki pasaban de la sorpresa hasta el más puro odio y resentimiento.

Sacó su espada y se lanzó a atacarlo. Naruto esquivó cada ataque, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba.

—¡Cómo es posible que lo hayas liberado! —Rugió Naruto, mirándola con ira—. ¡Yo te conté todo de Hinata, confiaba en ti!

Hinata se quedó quieta antes sus palabras.

—No debiste hacerlo —musitó Hinata triste.

Naruto se lanzó encima de ella, sintiendo odio por ella y todo lo que representaba.

—¿Por eso viniste a la aldea? ¿Para liberarle? —la katana de Hinata chocó contra el kunai de Naruto, sacando chispas de ambas armas. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cercanos del otro.

—Sí —respondió Hinata con un suspiro.

Patada, golpe, patada, golpe. Ambos peleaban pero parecían al mismo tiempo contenerse en sus golpes, uno y otro temerosos de atacar al otro, de Hinata era entendible era Naruto después de todo, nunca podría hacerle verdadero daño, pero el caso de Naruto…

—No estás atacando con tus verdaderas fuerzas —le increpó Hinata, sabiendo que la única manera de que Naruto la tomará en serio era provocándolo— pelea conmigo, no me tengas miedo.

Naruto rechinó los dientes.

—No te tengo miedo. Eres una maldita mujer, yo no golpeó a mujeres —maldijo Naruto.

Pero no era totalmente cierto, una parte, una pequeña parte de sí mismo lo refrenaba de atacarla en serio, aunque supuestamente ella fuera su enemiga. Había liberado a Toneri, había creado caos en la aldea y parecía tener un plan bajo la manga, pero simplemente no podía, no podía atacarla.

La Hyuga, por otra parte, necesitaba que Naruto se enojara con ella, que la odiará por lo que estaba haciendo, así todo sería más fácil, para lo que ella planeaba.

—Dijiste que me detendrías pero sólo estas aquí, jugando —increpó Hinata, tratando de provocarle y que la atacará— acaso, ¿no te importa tu aldea y las personas que viven ahí? Yo liberé a Toneri, liberé al asesino de tu preciada amiga.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Naruto.

—Oh, es cierto. Ella sólo era la rarita de la aldea, la timidona, la don nadie —se insultó a sí misma con desdén y auto desprecio.

—¡No hables de Hinata!

—¿Recuerdas a tu amiga o finalmente la olvidaste? Recuerdas que salvó tu vida a cambio de la suya. ¿Cuán patética debió ser para desperdiciar su vida por la tuya?

El golpe fue rápido y Hinata no hizo nada para evitarlo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba contra un árbol, con un kunai en el cuello y un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios y su frente.

—No hables como si conocieras a Hinata —gruño Naruto sujetándola contra el tronco de un viejo árbol y respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos antes azules, estaban completamente rojos y llenos de una rabia contenida— no hables de ella nunca más.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sintió que ellos finalmente habían llegado.

Era la hora de cumplir su verdadera misión.

Hinata se acercó a su rostro y para completa sorpresa de Naruto, ella le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

—Gracias por todo y lo siento.

Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¿Qué…qué dijiste? Repite eso, repítelo —exigió con brusquedad. Esa frase, esa maldita frase había sido utilizada por Hinata para despedirse de él— ¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¿Por qué? —Hinata lo miró con gesto contenido—. Contesta.

El viejo tronco se rompió y éste cayó a un acantilado llevándose a ambos ninjas con él en una terrible caída contra la nada.

* * *

—Están por aquí —decía Kiba acompañado de Akamaru, Shino y Sakura—. Siento el olor de Naruto—. La kunoichi había tenido un mal presentimiento y convocó a los dos miembros del equipo 8 para rastrear a Naruto, mientras los demás seguían defendiendo la aldea, nadie podría sacarle de la cabeza ese mal presentimiento.

—¿Cuánto más, Kiba? —preguntó la pelirrosa, ansiosa mirando al Inuzuka.

—Ya falta poco, no desesperes, —respondió el Inuzuka deteniéndose a medio camino.

En ese momento la figura de Naruto se dejó ver: estaba totalmente empapado, sucio y con Himawari en sus hombros amordazada y atada de pies y manos. Pero, sano y a salvo al fin y al cabo.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura corrió al lado de su amigo, feliz de verlo sano y salvo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó mirando su aspecto un tanto maltrecho y ligeramente herido— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Himawari?

—Llévala a la aldea —respondió el Uzumaki entregándosela a Kiba—. Yo aún tengo asuntos que resolver.

Himawari forcejeó en los brazos de Kiba, mirando hacia Naruto persistentemente.

—Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Volvió a preguntar Sakura aun sorprendida— ¿y por qué Himawari se encuentra atada?

—Ella fue la que liberó a los prisioneros y a Toneri —informó Naruto sin mirarlos directamente.

Los tres ninjas lo miraron, asombrados.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Kiba.

La kunoichi de cabello rosa miró a su amigo y luego a Himawari.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —se volvió a la chica atada—. Ella nunca…—la miró mientras seguía tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras y de los brazos de Kiba—. Oh, por Kami, ¡no puede ser! Yo la traje a la aldea.

—Lamentablemente, no eres la única engañada —Naruto los miró de lado sin volverse completamente—. Váyanse a la aldea, aún tengo un asunto que resolver.

Himawari, en los brazos de Kiba, intentó hablar pero la mordaza en su boca silenciaba cualquier sonido que intentaba expresar.

—Naruto —habló esta vez Shino, quien se había mantenido callado, observando la actitud del rubio desde que llegó a aquel lugar— ¿Qué planeas, exactamente?

Naruto se volvió y les sonrió con una gran sonrisa, poco vista en él, desde el último año.

—No te preocupes, Shino, daré lo mejor de mí. Me alegro haberlos vuelto a ver aunque sea por unos instantes —y Naruto corrió, alejándose de ellos.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura intentó seguir a su amigo, pero el brazo de Kiba la detuvo—Kiba suéltame, no puedo dejar solo a Naruto, él nos necesita.

El Inuzuka negó.

—Lo que él necesita, es resolver esto solo —respondió el chico y dejo a Himawari en el lomo de Akamaru— nosotros debemos regresar y ayudar a los que nos necesiten.

Sakura se resistió un poco más, pero finalmente se rindió. Si Naruto los necesitará les hubiera pedido ayuda. Pero, él como siempre parecía querer hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

—Lo sé, sólo que…—dejo la frase inconclusa, sintiéndose sobrepasada con la situación de su mejor amigo. Durante el último año siempre fue un apoyo para Naruto, aconsejándolo, cuidándolo, regañándolo y que ahora no necesitará de ella, sólo la hacía sentir como una inútil.

Suspiró resignada.

Los tres, ahora con Himawari en sus filas, caminaron de regresó a la aldea. Sakura miraba de hito en hito a la chica en el lomo de Kiba.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas usado para ingresar a la aldea! —Retó de repente la pelirrosa, mirando a Himawari, que aún no se rendía en desatarse y liberarse—. ¡Creí que éramos amigas! —la pelirroja se detuvo y la miró directo a los ojos, tratando de comunicarle un mensaje.

Un mensaje que Sakura no podría descifrar.

Una explosión mucho más grande que en la aldea, resonó a sus espaldas, haciéndoles volver la vista.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Kiba, asustado.

—Vino de allí —señaló Shino, en la misma dirección donde se había ido Naruto, momentos antes.

—Debemos regresar —ordenó Sakura preocupada y ni Kiba ni Shino hicieron nada para evitarlo al estar igual de preocupados que la kunoichi.

Una segunda explosión remeció toda la tierra, partiendo el suelo en dos, haciendo que los ninjas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo con brusquedad.

Himawari en el lomo de Akamaru resbaló y cayó del perro ninja. Aprovechó ese momento para desatarse de sus cuerdas y salir corriendo en dirección a la batalla que se desarrollaba más adelante.

—Está escapando —dijo Sakura señalándola. Los dos hombres que conformaban el equipo ocho corrieron siguiéndola—. ¡Regresa! ¿Qué está pasando allá? ¿Con quién está peleando Naruto?

—Ese es el problema —respondió, quitándose la mordaza de la boca, realizando un movimiento de manos deshaciendo unos sellos y haciendo que una voluta de humo la rodeará. Al disiparse, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru y Sakura se detuvieron petrificados; porque delante de sí apareció un rubio de ojos azules, ropa maltrecha y ligeramente herido—. Yo soy el verdadero Naruto.

* * *

Hinata sonrió aún tomando la apariencia de Naruto, mirando a los dos sujetos delante de sí.

—Finalmente, —la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro— los estuve esperando un largo tiempo —y sacando una espada de su espalda, los enfrentó—. Comencemos con el plan —sonrió Hinata aún teniendo plena confianza de que resularía como lo había planeado todo desde el inicio.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Jajaj, El plan verdadero de Hinata era este y ahora veremos como resultará todo al final ya sólo queda poco para terminar esta historia y finalmente sabremos como terminará todo. ¿Naruto sabrá quien es realmente Himawari? ¿Cómo resultará todo al final, podrán quedar juntos?**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima, Nova.**


	6. Hasta el final

La caída fue más dolorosa de lo que pensó Naruto, en un principio.

Sintió un ramazo de dolor cruzarle por toda la espalda al impactar ésta, con el agua del acantilado donde él y Himawari habían caído al desplomarse el árbol donde segundos antes estaban apoyados. Más que el golpe fue el impacto que tuvo su cuerpo al chocar con el agua desde esa gran altura, haciendo que todos sus nervios protestarán en agonía. Jadeando y tosiendo en términos iguales, Naruto se arrastró fuera del agua, sintiendo el cuerpo cansado y las ropas pesadas. Quedándose aferrado a la orilla del acantilado dejó que sus pulmones se acostumbrarán a respirar de nuevo.

Cada bocanada de aire era más dolorosa que la anterior, pero lo continuó haciendo hasta recuperar el aliento. Oyó pasos acercándose hacia él, alertándolo de inmediato. Alzó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los marrones de Himawari que aunque en parecidas situaciones, ella parecía más recompuesta que él.

—¿Vas a matarme, verdad? —preguntó, cuando la vio que se acercaba hacia él con su espada. Su pregunta la descolocó por un momento dejándole inmóvil a medio camino.

Himawari negó suavemente y se quedó parada observándolo.

—Yo…de cierta medida intentaba…—tartamudeó y eso en opinión del rubio la hizo parecer vulnerable y asustada por primera vez, desde que la conocía.

Un temblor algo lejano a ellos, hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies.

—Ya llegan —le llegaron los pensamientos de su clon de sombra a Hinata antes de desaparecer.

Hinata volvió su vista al lugar donde por última vez percibió a su clon de sombra.

Ya no tenía tiempo.

Caminó hacia Naruto y se puso de cuclillas delante del Uzumaki.

—¡Byakugan! —Naruto abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Ella, ¿còmo, còmo podía utilizar aquella técnica?

—¿Qué? —Hinata lo golpeó en sus puntos específicos de chakra sin dejarle agregar nada más y tomando por sorpresa al Uzumaki.

—La mejor manera de atrapar a alguien es dejar de correr y hacer que te atrapen —murmuró la Hyuga sin darse cuenta que Naruto la escuchaba—. ¡Henge!

Una explosión de humo rodeó el cuerpo de Naruto y para su sorpresa se vio con la apariencia de la chica. Un segundo después, Himawari tenía la apariencia del rubio.

—Es hora —afirmó la chica.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Hasta el final**

 **El pasado puede doler, pero nos da dos caminos: podemos huir de él o aprender.**

* * *

La mejor forma de encontrar a alguien es que esa persona decida buscarte a ti en primer lugar y Hinata se había dado cuenta a las malas. Perder un año entero buscando pistas de dos seres que no querían ser encontrados fue un desperdicio de tiempo innecesario. Así que ayer, mientras hablaba con Naruto se dio cuenta que la única manera de encontrarlos era si ella dejaba de correr por esta vez y fueran ellos en su búsqueda. Pero, no era a ella a la buscaban sino a ese afligido joven que se había convertido Naruto.

Y se preguntó cómo no lo habían hallado en primer durante ese largo año. Después de todo Naruto seguía siendo muy popular en cada región del mundo ninja y no se estaba escondiendo, precisamente.

Entonces, recordó lo que había leído en la oficina de Kakashi. Cada informe que copió y ocultó en su mochila mencionaba que si una aldea era atacada por dos extraños personajes el sexto hokage inmediatamente mandaba a Naruto a la dirección contraria y lo más lejos posible de los ataques.

Lo estaba protegiendo.

Hinata no podía culpar al Hatake por querer ayudar a Naruto. Sobre todo cuando el rubio se mantenía en ese estado.

Pero, ahora ella debía hacer lo mismo: protegerlo. Y la única manera era enfrentándolos.

Sus ojos buscaron a Toneri, encontrándolo en un árbol escondido de sus atacantes.

—Quédate ahí, —le dijo—aún te necesito.

El ruido de pisadas se escuchó justo detrás de ella haciéndola volver.

—Al fin nos encontramos, Uzumaki Naruto.

La Hyuga se volvió lentamente.

Hinata miró a aquellos dos escurridizos hombres que buscó por todo ese largo año. Uno de los hombres era alto, tan alto que incluso teniendo la apariencia de Naruto apenas podía llegarle al hombro, era de contextura robusta y fuerte, como un hombre que ha trabajado arduamente cada día de su vida, un cabello grisáceo azulado corto y una barba del mismo color. Poseedor de unos ojos feroces, además de un pequeño cuerno que se enroscaba en su cuello y partía la mitad de su rostro, cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

El otro era un joven casi de su misma edad, de piel pálida, cejas cortas del mismo color del cabello del primer hombre, rostro delgado y suave casi atractivo, con el cabello peinado en zigzag y mirándola con una sonrisa petulante y arrogante en el rostro. De su cabeza salían dos pequeñas protuberancias aparecidas a las orejas de los conejos.

Ambos poseían el byakugan.

—Naruto Uzumaki —habló el más joven—. Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki, rey del shinshu y él es Ōtsutsuki Kinshiki —dijo, señalando al hombre robusto—. Nosotros hemos venido por ti y tu malintencionado uso del chakra que has tenido tú y este horrendo mundo lleno de maldad, todos estos años.

—No es exactamente cómo creen —intentó razonar con ellos, Hinata, mirándoles—. El chakra, sí, es cierto que no fue utilizado con bondad ni buenas intenciones, sé que ninjas y hombres en el pasado tuvieron corazones llenos de maldad y destrozaron el mundo. Pero, esto ha cambiado, las personas ahora viven en paz y armonía. Se han unido, para mejorar, para progresar, el chakra está uniendo a las personas de todas partes.

—¡Mientes! —Gruño el hombre—. El odio y la maldad son característicos de los hombres y eso nunca va a cambiar. Ahora, entréganos tu chakra y haremos de este mundo, un nuevo mundo, uno donde no exista ni el dolor ni el engaño ni mucho menos el odio.

—Estás equivocado si crees que creeré eso —respondió Hinata enfrentándose a su enemigo— lo único que están haciendo ustedes es crear miedo y tragedia por los lugares cuales pisan. Si hubieran querido la paz, la buscarían en vez de buscar la guerra. No son más que mentiras para encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Tú solo quieres muerte y destrucción y no te dejaré hacerlo. No a este aldea, no a sus habitantes y definitivamente...—no dañaras a Naruto-kun. Eran los pensamientos de Hinata frente a aquellos poderosos hombres.

—¡Entrega tu chakra!

—Si les entregó mi chakra y me matan, atraerán a otros aquí a detenerlos, ¿los matarán a ellos también?

—Mataremos a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestros ideales.

—Son más peligrosos de lo que creí —murmuró Hinata por lo bajo, al darse cuenta que razonar con aquellos hombres parecía ser un caso perdido—. Entonces, tendré que matarlos para que dejen en paz este mundo.

—Morirás inútilmente. ¡Entrégate ahora y sé parte de este nuevo mundo! ¡Sé parte del cambio!

—¡Jamás! ¡Jamás dejaré de luchar ni de pelear porque yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja —Hinata sonrió desafiante a aquellos dos—. No voy a dejar que le hagan daño a esta aldea ni al mundo ni a Naru…ni a mí —se rectificó a tiempo la Hyuga, señalando a uno y a otro, en un gesto desafiante—. Vamos, atáquenme.

Hinata adquirió una pose de pelea y los miro desafiante.

Momoshiki sonrió.

—Eso sólo hará todo más divertido

El más joven de los hombres miró al otro, quien asintió y corrió a pelear contra Hinata mientras el delgado y joven chico se sentaba en una roca a observarles.

Confusa Hinata miró al hombre, quien en su mano empezó a formarse una gigantesca katana de un color rosa claro.

Ella lo imitó, sacando su kunai de metal.

—¿Pero que son ustedes? —se preguntó Hinata saltando, esquivando y repeliendo cada uno de los ataques de aquel forzudo y gordo hombre. Nunca antes había conocido a algún ninja con aquellas habilidades. El Rikudo tenía razón en decir que aquellos hombres no serían rivales ordinarios. Un segundo antes de que la enorme katana creada por Kinshiki cayera en su brazo y posiblemente siendo rebanada, Hinata saltó a las ramas de un árbol, al bajar los ojos vio como un pequeño cráter se había formado donde segundos antes estuvo ella—. En verdad quieren matarme —se asombró Hinata al darse cuenta que aquellos hombres no se iban con juegos—. Aunque yo tampoco —guardó su kunai en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y con un movimiento rápido de manos creó algunos sellos— ¡Suiton! Elemento agua: Gran dragón acuático —un majestuoso dragón hecho enteramente de agua salió de sus manos y abriendo su gran boca devoró al Kinshiki sin ninguna vacilación.

Hinata sonrió, pero unos segundos después, el dragón explotó creando hondos charcos de agua por el lugar.

—¿Sólo eso harás? —Preguntó Kinshiki, mirándola con burla— creí que eras más fuerte, zorro —se burló el robusto Ōtsutsuki, lanzándose a atacarla.

—Lo soy —sonrió Hinata, esquivando la filosa arma del hombre mientras lo atraía más y más a un profundo charco de agua—. El poder no debe ser mostrado de manera presumida, hasta que sea necesario— Kinshiki puso un pie en el charco— como ahora. ¡Raiton! Elemento rayo: miles de rayos eléctricos —gritó Hinata señalando los pies del hombre, y que como su nombre decía: miles de rayos eléctricos golpearon al hombre y aumentando su dolor al estar completamente empapado de agua.

Hinata sonrió.

El entrenamiento del Sabio de los seis caminos, estaba dando sus frutos, después de todo. El hecho de conocer su elemento rayo natural era de mucha ayuda ahora y aunque le costó dominarlo, se sentía satisfecha de poder contar con él en este critico momento.

—Vamos, ríndete, no podrás ganar —propuso Hinata—. No quiero hacerte daño, ríndete.

Kinshiki sonrió con una sonrisa grotesca y malvada, mientras se levantaba del suelo sin ningún aparente daño en su cuerpo.

—¿Q-qué? —Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago hizo que se doblará de dolor. El golpe, aunque corto, fue doloroso ya que al parecer el robusto hombre concentró todas sus fuerzas y chakra en herirla. Una patada fue el segundo golpe que recibió Hinata mandándola a volar contra una gran roca.

Mareada y adolorida en diferentes partes del cuerpo por los golpes recibidos, Hinata se reincorporó tomándose de un costado, al menos tenia fracturada unas dos costillas por el fuerte impacto producido por el golpe de Kinshiki.

—¿Aun no te rindes? —preguntó el hombretón sorprendido.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Hinata, corriendo contra su atacante, no podía rendirse, no ahora, al menos.

No sin luchar.

No sin cumplir sus objetivos.

No sin mantener a la aldea a salvo…

…mantener a Naruto a salvo.

El hombre corrió hacia ella con una lanza creada por su mano y dispuesto a acabar con ella sin miramientos. Hinata, lentamente su katana, y entonces, ambas armas ninjas chocaron, sacando chispas en su impacto.

Una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Ambos ninjas peleaban con agilidad y destreza y aunque el hombre superaba en altura y peso a Hinata, corría y se movía sin dificultad o cansancio, parecía que su mano no sólo estaba hecha de aquel sólido y duro material sino que su cuerpo entero parecía recubierto de lo mismo.

Un nuevo choque entre sus armas hizo que se enfrentaran cara a cara: la Hyuga se sentía agotada y adolorida. Una pelea de ese tipo sólo sería un desgaste inútil a su chakra si seguía prolongándolo, no sólo porque tenía que vencer al otro Otsutsuki sino que también tenía que mantener el Henge no jutsu y seguir manteniendo la apariencia de Naruto y la imitación de su chakra a pesar de los golpes ya recibidos.

Lo que se resumía tanto el desgaste de su fuerza física así como el cansancio de su mente, al concentrarse únicamente en mantener el jutsu en su lugar.

—Tengo que terminar con esto —se dijo Hinata, observando a su rival. Los Hyuga conocidos por sus ojos blancos, se volvían agudos observadores del mundo que los rodeaban, ello hizo que muchas veces, ganarán importantes batallas ninjas. Necesitaba encontrar sus debilidades y aprovecharse de ellas a su favor.

Kinshiki le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago haciendo que trastabillé y dé unos pasos hacia atrás, Hinata pudo notar que el hombre evitaba darle en sus puntos de chakra vitales para que muriera.

Un segundo golpe en la cara hizo que su boca se llenará de un líquido con sabor metálico y cayera derrumbada al suelo.

—Sangre —dijo con asombro Hinata, mirando el líquido rojo entre sus dedos.

Estaba jugando con ella.

Jugando hasta cansarla.

Hasta que se rindiera.

Pero, no ella no lo iba a hacer.

Aún tenía mucho para terminar.

Aún faltaba mucho para el final.

—No voy a rendirme —se levantó tambaleante y con la katana como apoyo—. Ni a retroceder a mis palabras —alzó la katana y lo señaló en desafío— ¡Porque ese es mi camino ninja y voy a seguirlo hasta el final! —Hinata corrió hacia el hombre activando su Byakugan en el proceso.

Era momento de actuar.

* * *

La cabeza de Naruto daba vueltas mientras que miles de pensamientos surcaban su mente. En primer lugar: ¿por qué Himawari había tomado su forma física y le había pedido encarecidamente a sus amigos que lo regresarán a la aldea? ¿Qué ganaba ella con todo esto? ¿Fue este siempre su plan y Toneri que tenía que ver en todo esto? Y la más importante de todas: ¿quién era ella en realidad y por qué tenía el Byakugan en su poder? Ella ocultaba cosas, demasiadas para que él pudiera dejarlas a un lado. Y sus palabras al despedirse eran iguales, tan iguales a las de...

Debía saber, debía averiguarlo.

Y la única persona que sabía todo esto estaba a solo algunos pasos de distancia.

El piso volvió a temblar bajo sus pies con increíble fuerza.

—¿Que está sucediendo? —preguntó Sakura, cuando delante de sus ojos un gran cráter se hubo dibujado en el suelo bajo sus pies.

Naruto a su lado pudo percibir dos inmensos puntos de chakra colisionando uno con otro.

Y sólo corrió y corrió hacia adelante, hacia la destrucción, hacia la oscuridad, hacia…

Himawari.

* * *

Un gran charco de sangre goteaba de la herida mientras en vano intentaba retenerla. Sus manos antes fuertes y poderosas ahora parecían cadavéricas y flácidas mientras la sonrisa de petulancia y burla que surcaba el rostro del hombre se convertía en la horrible mueca de horror que tienen los hombres antes de su inesperada y pronta muerte.

Hinata con los ojos fieros y con el Byakugan activado, veía como la comprensión llegaba a la mente de Kinshiki, al entender que fue él el herido y que aquella no era otra sangre más que la suya propia.

—¿Cómo…?

—Como pude dañarte —completó Hinata por él—. Simple —señaló, su brazo izquierdo donde existía una cortada, no demasiado grande para ser vista por el ojo normal de un ninja pero sí lo suficiente para los ojos de un Hyuga entrenado como lo era Hinata—. Te hice esa cortada desde la segunda vez que chocamos nuestras katanas, ahí pude darme cuenta que no eres inmortal después de todo y puedes ser verdaderamente herido, pero sobre todo recordé algo que me dijeron hace algún tiempo —miró a la distancia.

— _¿Y esta katana? —cuestionó Hinata, mirando el arma que le entregó el Sabio de los seis Caminos. Ella no era alguien que utilizará demasiadas armas ninjas ni mucho menos katanas._

— _Lo averiguarás en el momento oportuno —sonrió el anciano, observando la confusión en el rostro de Hinata—. Sólo utilízalo con responsabilidad cuando sea la hora de utilizarlo._

Kinshiki retiró la espada de su cuerpo, arrojándola al suelo, como si quemará. Agarró su costado, intentando en vano detener la herida de su estómago, pero era inútil, moriría irremediablemente.

—Creo que ahora puedo entenderlo —dijo pensativamente la chica, observando el filo resplandeciente de su arma. La katana nunca fue un arma inútil como creía en un principio sino que sería el símbolo de su victoria. El espíritu luchador del sabio de los seis caminos se encontraba con ella y no permitiría que perdiera sin cumplir con su cometido.

Un grito desgarrador la hizo volverse.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Momoshiki la miraba lleno de un profundo enojo e ira, como nunca antes. Miró al hombre forzudo a sus pies, agonizante—. Tú, maldito zorro, pagarás por esto —amenazó el más joven.

—Tu amigo está pagando por lo que hizo.

—¿Crees que me importa esa basura? —dijo Momoshiki sorprendiendo a Hinata—. Ese tipejo ni siquiera me importa, sólo era un estúpido sirviente, _—_ pateó al hombre en el estómago, sin misericordia arrojándolo a un lado como un desperdicio que debía ser sacado del camino _—_ es más, me alegrará que muera, no se necesitan dos líderes para la creación de este mundo. De lo que estoy furioso es que me obligues a pelear contigo para entregarme tu chakra.

El hombre joven empezó a crear chakra en sus manos. Primero, fue pequeño hasta convertirse en una gran esfera tan grande como el tamaño de la luna

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —Gritó Hinata con espanto.

—Estoy harto de ti y de tu testarudez. Empezaré a destruir este lugar y a todos los que se encuentren aquí.

—¡No, no puedes hacerlo!

—Mírame hacerlo —se elevó en el aire y empezó a juntar más y más chakra a su alrededor.

Hinata se sintió acorralada, miró a la distancia: los monumentos de la cara de todos los hokages, la silueta de la aldea a la distancia. Simplemente no podía dejar que ocurriera eso. El suelo empezó a rajarse y los cielos a oscurecerse y las aves huían hacia el horizonte, huyendo del peligro. En ese entonces vio a Toneri, aferrado al tronco de un árbol.

—¡Toneri! —le gritó—. Necesito que crees una barrera de chakra.

—¿Qué…qué estas diciendo?

—Crea una barrera de chakra en toda esta área. Sé que creaste una barrera de chakra en la luna donde no permitías que cualquiera pueda entrar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sé muchas cosas. Pero, aquello no es importante, sino que no debemos permitir que dañe la aldea ni a ninguno de sus pobladores.

—Yo no tengo porque hacerlo. Yo no pertenezco ahí, no es mi asunto.

Hinata se volvió a verlo.

—Entonces, no lo hagas por ellos, hazlo por mí, yo te liberé.

—Pero…

—Yo haré tiempo para que crees la barrera, lo distraeré.

—Pero, si lo hago quedarás atrapada en la explosión.

—¡Crea la barrera, créala ya! —gritó Hinata mientras el suelo empezó a rajarse y los arboles a caer mientras que la tierra se movía como si un terremoto azotará el lugar.

—Si lo hago morirás —argumentó Toneri.

Hinata rió.

—Créeme ese no es ningún problema.

—Pero…

—Me debes un favor, recuérdalo.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Hinata sonrió y asintió.

—Muy bien —ella corrió buscando a Momoshiki. Toneri, alzó ambos brazos, concentrado.

Hinata alzó la vista al cielo y miró al Otsutsuki.

—Hey —gritó poniendo las manos en la boca, tratando de llamar su atención—. ¡Hey, cobarde! —le llamó adoptando una pose de bravucón y tipo feroz, como tantas veces había visto en su compañero de equipo, Kiba Inuzuka cuando buscaba pelea con alguien más—. Deja aquello y pelea conmigo, o acaso, ¿me tienes miedo?

La chica se sintió un tanto ridícula por sus palabras, pero supuso que aquello estaba bien cuando el Otsutsuki volteó a mirarla, bastante enojado.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó el ninja, bajando a la tierra y con una vena hinchada en la frente—. Acaso, ¿me has dicho cobarde?

Hinata lo encaró, sin amedrentarse.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Cobarde, prefieres dañar a otras personas, antes de enfrentarme —respondió, tratando de imitar los gestos y maneras de Naruto.

—Si así lo deseas —el joven tomó una pose de pelea y Hinata concentrando chakra en su mano derecha corrió hacia él.

Pero, poco o nada pudo hacer Hinata porque en un instante, Momoshiki dobló su brazo, quebrándolo en aquel momento.

—No podrás engañarme como al estúpido de Kinshiki —la miró el hombre, mientras Hinata gritaba de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo—. Sé que algo estás tramando para detenerme pero no te voy a dejar hacerlo —le alzó de las solapas de la parte delantera de sus ropas, quedando frente a frente.

Hinata trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero su brazo derecho no le respondía.

—¿Crees que me ganarás, zorro? —Se burló viendo los esfuerzos inútiles de la chica por liberarse. Movió la cabeza y le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

Una línea de sangre apareció en la frente de Hinata, cayendo por su nariz y bajando por su barbilla. El golpe aturdió a la Hyuga, perdiendo la orientación de donde se encontraba y lo que hacía. Los golpes llegaban una y otra vez a su cuerpo, sin poder detenerlos; ya no tenía fuerzas y sólo su voluntad parecía mantenerla con consciencia.

Intentó sacar la katana de la funda ubicada en su espalda, pero débil, ésta resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo.

—¿Con esta cosa heriste a muerte a Kinshiki? —sonrió el joven, observando la katana. La miró con interés y después simplemente la pisó, rompiéndola con un fuerte crujido, como el brazo de Hinata.

Hinata miró la última arma que tenía para vencerlo, partida en dos.

Rota y quebrada, como ella.

Totalmente inútil.

—¿Qué pasa, vas a dormirte? Pero, aún falta mucho para que terminé de divertirme contigo —se burló el hombre de la condición deplorable de la Hyuga, pero las fuerzas abandonaba a Hinata y su concentración en el disfraz que portaba— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa? —preguntó Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki, sorprendido al notar que la apariencia de Hinata cambiaba poco a poco de la de Naruto a la de Himawari.

—Que te equivocaste de persona —terció una tercera voz. Tanto Hinata como Momoshiki voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, la primera con miedo y asombro y el segundo con incredulidad. Porque delante ellos, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el verdadero Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Pero, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Te creía en la aldea —le gritó—. Además, se supone que nadie puede atravesar esta barrera. ¿Cómo entraste?

Naruto frunció el ceño al verla técnicamente siendo ahorcada por el extraño sujeto, golpeada, con las ropas rasgadas, en una pelea sangrienta y violenta. Su frente aun sangraba y en esta ocasión copiosamente, su ropa hecha jirones y ella le sermoneaba por su aparición.

—He venido a aclarar algo que necesita ser resuelto —respondió el Uzumaki serio.

—Entonces, tú eres el real —Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki sonrió al mirarlo— sí, lo eres, puedo sentir tu chakra fluyendo con fuerza en tu interior —miró a Hinata y sin ningún reparo la arrojó al suelo como un objeto inservible—. Ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde.

—¡Himawari! —gritó Naruto al verla caer y soltar un quejido. Intentó acercarse a la chica pero la aparición de Momoshiki le impidió hacer cualquier cosa— ¡Quítate! —gritó furioso Naruto. Himawari, tenía un pésimo estado y su respiración era irregular.

—Tú, Naruto Uzumaki pelearás conmigo.

—Vas a pagarlo, ttebayo —dijo Naruto concentrando su chakra en su interior.

Ambos hombres se lanzaron en una feroz batalla, tratando de dañarse el uno al otro, aunque cada ataque de Naruto era efectivo, sus ataques de ninjustu eran absorbidos por el arrogante Ōtsutsuki, cansando poco a poco al rubio de Konoha.

El Uzumaki recordaba como segundos antes de que Toneri proyectara aquella barrera cercando el lugar, él se lanzó dentro dejando fuera a sus demás compañeros y aunque escuchó los gritos de Sakura para que se detuviera, él no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando detectó a través de su modo sabio como la esencia y la energía de Himawari se reducían rápidamente.

La necesidad de saber que estuviera bien y su creciente ansiedad por saber las respuestas de su identidad hicieron que actuará tan precipitadamente. El tipo con el que luchaba era verdaderamente fuerte, pero no podía rendirse, tenía que luchar y vencer a aquel sujeto y auxiliar a Himawari; no podía dejar que alguien más muriera cuando él podía hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Exigió Naruto, buscando respuestas— ¿Por qué has dañado a Himawari?

—Yo no quería hacerle daño a ella —respondió el otro sonriéndole—. Creí que eras tú.

—¿Qué?

Sorprendido por la respuesta, Naruto recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

—Así es, zorro. No tengo ningún interés en ella, sino en el chakra de tu cuerpo. Aquellas criaturas en tu interior, —señaló su estómago sellado— aquella es la clave de todo, hemos estado buscándote por mucho tiempo, bueno, él otro ya está muerto, eso no es importante, lo importante es que tu chakra hará que destruya este mundo y cree uno nuevo, uno libre de esta estupidez de ninjas, todos estarán en mi poder, siguiendo mis órdenes. El hecho que esa mocosa se hiciera pasar por ti ha retrasado algo las cosas, cuestiones técnicas que resolveremos con tu muerte.

El Uzumaki recordó las palabras de Sakura cuando la presentó: "está buscando a dos personas, creo que son familiares suyos porque está muy interesada en encontrarlos a como dé lugar".

—No era a la aldea a la que quería hacer daño, Himawari. Era a ustedes a los que buscaba, a ustedes es que quería detenerlos —dijo Naruto encajando algunas piezas con las palabras de aquel hombre le decía.

—Si, tal vez. Supongo que esa tonta pensaba que podría detenernos ella sola.

—¡No la insultes! —interrumpió Naruto irritado. Puede ser que no entendiera los métodos que utilizaba la chica pero si definitivamente buscaba proteger la aldea, él no tenía nada que criticarle—. Tú solo eres un cobarde que necesita de otros para sus planes, buscas dañar y causar dolor a todos los que te rodean.

—No me vengas con discursos baratos, morirás y tu poder hará que este mundo caiga en mis manos.

—¡Jamás! No me rendiré nunca y lucharé hasta el final.

El hombre sonrió.

—Entonces, te obligaré a hacerlo. Te obligaré a suplicarme que acabé con tu vida de forma rápida y sin dolor.

Mientras ambos personajes peleaban entre sí, Hinata reunía fuerzas para levantarse y volver a luchar. Sentía un par de costillas rota impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, enfocó su vista al frente donde Naruto y Momoshiki peleaban con todo su poder, tratando de herirse el uno al otro.

—Necesitó ayudar a Naruto-kun —con dificultad y tomándose del estómago, Hinata se reincorporó. Necesitaba pensar y encontrar una solución que ayudará a vencer a aquel sujeto. Miró donde se encontraba, buscando alguna manera de protegerse, pero no tenía ningún plan en mente, sus ojos se encontraron con el pesado e inerte cuerpo del otro Otsutsuki y a su lado su katana rota en dos, Hinata tomó uno de los restos de la katana e inútilmente trató de unirla con la otra, pero ésta estaba totalmente dañada. Entonces, una idea totalmente suicida surcó en su mente.

Naruto fue arrojado con una fuerte patada hasta los escombros de rocas que fue creada por los fuertes temblores ocasionados por los hombres Ōtsutsuki.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata cojeando y tomándose en el estómago llegó hasta el rubio, se arrodilló a su lado tratando de auxiliarlo— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Naruto estaba tan mareado y magullado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta la forma en como lo había llamado Himawari.

—No —dijo él, tambaleándose y volviendo a caer—. Mis técnicas de ninjustu están siendo absorbidas por ese sujeto. Apenas si puedo golpearlo, necesitó entrar a mi modo Sennin para golpearlo con las katas de las ranas.

Hinata se levantó.

—Tengo una idea —y le contó lo que había pensado.

—¿Es seguro? —Ella se encogió de hombros—. ¡No lo sabes! Entonces, arriesgarte es una completa locura.

—Pero debemos intentarlo, esta barrera de energía no durará demasiado y se romperá, debemos aprovechar hasta el último segundo. Te daré el mayor tiempo para que te recuperes.

—¡Espera! —la llamó Naruto, pero ella ya corrió hacia el Ōtsutsuki, pero no podía hacer nada más que reunir la mayor cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo, esta vez no dejaría que nadie más lo protegería en sus batallas. Apretó el objeto que la chica le entregó y cerró los ojos buscando unirse con la naturaleza.

Hinata volvió a atacar a Momoshiki pero él una y otra vez podía repelerla con facilidad y su cuerpo se maltrataba con cada nuevo ataque que recibía, estaba tan mal que ya no sentía ningún musculo de su cuerpo: quería que todo terminará y poder descansar, pero entonces recordaba a Naruto quien la necesitaba y a quien no podía dejar. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se levantó de nueva cuenta, enfrentándoles.

—Tengo que resistir, tengo que resistir por Naruto-kun y la aldea.

—Sólo eres un estorbo —gruño el hombre volviéndose a Hinata—. Acabaré contigo en este instante —dijo, acercándose a lentamente a la kunoichi.

Hinata retrocedió apartándose del camino del Otsutsuki, tropezó con sus propios pies pero continuó retrocediendo mientras el hombre seguía avanzando para la desesperación de la ojiperla.

—Vas a morir, pequeña —dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano derecha para dañarla, Hinata sacó de entre sus ropas una de las partes de la katana rota y atravesó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

—Necesitas ambos lados de la katana para matarme —se burló Momoshiki viendo como la punta de la katana se hundía en su pecho.

—El problema contigo —se burló Naruto apareciendo en su espalda y hundiendo el mango y el resto de la katana— es que hablas demasiado —y ambas partes de la katana se unieron creando una gran explosión por todo el lugar.

Las personas que estaban fuera del campo de protección sólo vieron como todo se oscurecía, tapándole cualquier vista de lo que sucedía en su interior.

Hinata abrió los ojos sintiendo que algo cálido la rodeada y cuando miro a su alrededor se vio protegida por el manto naranja de Kurama, cubriéndola.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Naruto a su lado.

Hinata afirmó.

Ambos se miraron.

—Lo vencimos —sonrió Hinata triunfante al terminar con la amenaza que representaba Momoshiki para la tierra, se sentía horriblemente cansada y sólo quería dormir por un largo tiempo. Naruto también sonrió, pero un segundo después su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro. Dio un paso hacia atrás y la señaló.

—Tu cabello…

—¿Mi…? —Hinata tomó un mechón de su cabello y para su completo horror, éste perdía su brillante color rojo por su muy característico cabello negro—. No puede ser, no puede ser.

¿Qué estaba pasando? El jutsu de transformación del sabio de los seis caminos, ¿se estaba debilitando?

Inmediatamente, Hinata se puso la capucha de su casaca en la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Naruto.

—Vete —dijo, cerrando los ojos— vete ahora, por favor y dile al hokage lo que ha sucedido aquí.

—Pero…

Hinata se levantó de golpe, dándole la espalda al rubio y poniendo una barrera entre los dos. Tenía que irse inmediatamente, no podía dejar que Naruto la viera con su aspecto real.

—Espera…—el Uzumaki puso una mano en su hombro y la volvió ligeramente hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

Sintió los dedos temblorosos de Naruto en sus hombros y los sintió subiendo poco a poco y lentamente hasta su capucha, la cual dejo caer hacia atrás.

No podía verlo al tener los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir que el chakra de Naruto estaba alterado.

Alterado y agitado.

—Abre los ojos —dijo Naruto. Hinata negó— ¡Ábrelos!

Lentamente y con temor la Hyuga abrió los ojos hasta fijarlos en los impactados ojos azules frente a ella.

Naruto jadeó y la vio con ojos desorbitados.

—Yo…

Unos brazos se cerraron en torno a ella.

—H-hinata…

—Naruto-kun…—Naruto cerró los ojos feliz por volverla a escuchar decir su nombre una vez más.

—Hinata eres tú. Has sido tú todo este tiempo. Me negaba a creerlo pero, ¿Quién más en todo el mundo sabría esas palabras y me las repetiría para despedirse? ¿Recuerdas cuando te despediste de mí y me dijiste: "Gracias y lo siento"? Yo no lo olvidé y cuando volviste a repetirlo allá atrás, sabía que eras tú —la soltó y la miró y sin poder resistirse recorrió su mejilla con dedos temblorosos.

La Hyuga subió los ojos al cielo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que eras tú, eh? —Naruto sonreía. Le sonreía sin ningún atisbo de enojo o reproche contra ella.

—Yo…

—Ella no podía decírtelo —de la nada, el sabio de los seis caminos apareció en el lugar como una aparición.

Hinata se alejó de Naruto y se acercó al sabio, bajando sus ojos.

—Rikudou-sama, yo…yo…

—Lo sé, Hinata, lo sé, no necesitas decirme nada. Has cumplido tu misión.

Hinata sólo asintió.

—¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? —Preguntó Naruto mirando del uno al otro— ¿De qué están hablando?

El sabio colocó una mano en el hombro de Hinata, en un gesto de confort.

—Hinata regresó temporalmente a la tierra para cumplir una misión, —miró a los dos Otsutsuki— tendría que matarlos para evitar una nueva guerra ninja, es por ello que notó una nueva apariencia para que nadie supiera quien era en realidad.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero, espere, ¿temporalmente? ¿Dijo temporalmente?

Hinata agachó la cabeza.

—Hinata tiene que acompañarme, su tiempo en la tierra terminó.

—¿Llevársela, llevársela? —Los ojos azules de Naruto centellaron de furia— ¡No se llevará a ningún lado, ahora que está aquí!

—Naruto-kun, por favor —suplicó Hinata, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos— yo vine a la tierra para protegerte a ti y a la aldea. No he querido nada más que ello y Rikudou-sama me ha dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, de salvarlos, de salvarte…

—Hinata…

—Decide volver porque quería cuidarte una vez, sólo una vez más y poder protegerte —dijo Hinata con voz temblorosa, el sabio dándose cuenta que estaba de más se retiró un poco dándoles privacidad.

Naruto la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo todo el cálido cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, sabía que pesar de todo lo que él le dijera, Hinata no podría quedarse, porque en el mundo existían fuerzas más poderosas que ellos.

—Perdóname, perdóname por mi culpa tú moriste, por mi culpa tuviste que separarte de tu familia, de tus sueños —suplicó perdón Naruto por todo lo que le había arrebatado.

La ojiperla negó.

—No te culpes ni culpes a nadie por mis decisiones, yo no lo hago ni nunca lo haré. ¿Sabes, por qué? —Respondió ella, separándose sólo un poco de él— porque si me volvieran a dar a elegir salvarte, lo hubiera hecho de nuevo, lo hubiera hecho de nuevo, Naruto-kun —las lágrimas resbalaban de los ojos de ambos jóvenes sabiendo que aquello era una despedida—. Porque yo siempre te he querido.

Naruto no pudo resistir todos sus sentimientos que explotaba por salir por una vez, por esa única vez y la besó. La besó por aquellos besos que pudieron ser en el pasado, por aquellos besos pudieron tener en el presente por todos aquellos besos que no se darían en el futuro.

Por ese amor que no podría ser, no ahora, no ahora, al menos.

—Naruto-kun…—dijo Hinata separándose sólo unos milímetros del ninja. Hinata lo observó y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, en los ojos de Naruto encontró el amor que por años había anhelado en su vida.

—Aunque tarde demasiado en entenderlo, creo que lo sabía, creo que siempre lo supe —Naruto acarició lentamente su mejilla— que este corazón latiría por ti, Hinata —confesó Naruto, tomando una de sus manos y llevándolo a su corazón— solo por ti, Hinata y siempre lo hará.

—Naruto-kun…

—Te quiero, Hinata. Siempre te querré. Y le rogaré al cielo todos los días por volverte a ver, tal vez en otra vida, tal vez en otro tiempo, pero siempre te querré —dijo Naruto regalándole una de esas bellas sonrisas que siempre la enamoraron.

La barrera de chakra empezó a resquebrajarse a su alrededor, rompiendo la conexión de sus ojos.

—Debo irme —suspiró Hinata intentando reprimir las lágrimas. No podía permitir que nadie más la viera con su verdadera apariencia y hacerlos más al despedirse.

Naruto asintió sabiendo que aquello era el adiós, pero su corazón se negaba a dejarla.

Ambos lentamente se soltaron hasta que sólo sus manos se mantenían unidas, ninguno dejaba de mirarse guardando en su memoria la figura del otro y pensando que el tiempo los volvería a unir una vez más.

Sus dedos lentamente se soltaron y Hinata retrocedió sobre sus pasos sin perder el contacto visual con Naruto hasta que la barrera explotó y el rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar la luminosidad de su alrededor.

—Nunca dejes de luchar por tus sueños, Naruto-kun y olvida las heridas del pasado —escuchó la voz de Hinata a la distancia.

Al volver a abrirlos, Hinata ya no estaba.

* * *

Sakura y los demás vieron que una figura solitaria aparecía a la distancia, todos se prepararon para atacarla, cuando la figura empezó a tomar la forma de su rubio amigo, todos suspiraron de alivio.

—Naruto —la chica corrió hasta él y lo bombardeó a preguntas y revisaba su estado de salud con el ninjustu médico.

—Estoy bien, Sakura-chan, estoy bien.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Te lo contaré en la aldea. Ahora sólo quiero descansar.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Toneri? —preguntó la pelirrosa, señalando al joven que se escondía a una cierta distancia— debemos volver a llevarlo a la cárcel de Konoha.

Naruto vio al hombre que por mucho tiempo fue el causante de su sufrimiento, al ser que más había odiado más en el mundo, pero en su interior ya no había más dolor, más culpa, más resentimiento, todo ello había desaparecido de su corazón con su encuentro con Hinata, ella no culpa a nadie de su muerte y él tampoco debía hacerlo.

—No —interrumpió el rubio y todos lo miraron extrañado al conocer el resentimiento que le tenía al hombre de la luna— él ya ha pagado todo lo que ha hecho —dijo recordando las palabras de Hinata al despedirse—. Debemos olvidar las heridas del pasado y vivir nuestro presente lo mejor que podamos —siguió caminando y los otros lo siguieron algunos pasos a la distancia un tanto desconcertados—. Viviré por ti, Hinata y por todo lo que sacrificaste para protegerme —una sonrisa como las de antaño se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto mientras la imagen de Hinata aparecía en el cielo—. Viviré por ti, Hinata y estarás muy orgullosa de mí.


	7. Por siempre

**Capítulo 7:**

 **Por siempre**

* * *

 **El tiempo avanza y avanza sin detenerse, como una hoja de otoño que es agitada por el capricho del viento, sin pausas, sin interrupciones, sólo girando y girando…**

—¡Esta historia es una tontería! —un grito proveniente de su alumno favorito hizo que Iruka interrumpiera su relato y se volviera a verle—. Tantas cosas pasaron para eso. ¡Para eso, es una estupidez! ¡No puedo creer que haya perdido mi tiempo escuchando esto!

Iruka suspiró.

—Naruto… —el rubio seguía despotricando sin parar—. ¡Ya cállate, Naruto! —gritó el sensei ya cansado del asunto. Los demás compañeros del rubio rieron ya que usualmente Naruto peleaba con Iruka al estar en desacuerdo con él y que más que alumno y maestro parecían amigos o hermanos por sus constantes riñas—. Vinimos aquí como una excursión de la escuela y para conocer más acerca de la mítica aldea de Konoha y su legendario héroe: "el séptimo hokage".

—Sí, pero…

—Naruto, cállate.

El rubio infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado.

Desde que era muy niño, la leyenda del gran héroe y ninja de aquella perdida aldea de la época dorada de Japón había hecho que perdiera el sueño muchas veces. Le admiraba y creía que un hombre de esas características y habilidades era un gran ejemplo a seguir. El hecho que su padre, un hombre fanático de la antigua literatura japonesa y sus leyendas, eligiera el nombre Naruto para él, sólo había hecho que el fanatismo creciera en el chico de ojos azules. Había investigado todo: desde su triunfo en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja en la oscura era sengoku, caracterizada por las sanguinarias batallas de ese entonces hasta su ascensión a Séptimo Hokage, una alta distinción que lo elegía como protector y guía de su aldea. Nunca había escuchado nada acerca de aquella chica, quien había hecho que su héroe pareciera un tonto y un confiado. Débil y enamorado dejando de lado las convicciones que Naruto imitó para su propia vida.

—Hinata —murmuró con fastidiado. Incluso, el nombre le parecía tonto. Quien pudiera dejar la gloria, el reconocimiento y la fama por una chica.

Bufó, no lo entendía.

Iruka, observando el comportamiento de su alumno sólo negó, su joven estudiante aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender.

—Sigamos por aquí —señaló Iruka, un camino sinuoso más adelante, a sus alumnos, quienes miraban fascinados aquel hermoso lugar que parecía sacado de los sueños de un escritor de cuentos fantásticos—. Hay mucha más historia que conocer y lugares que visitar. No se separen, alumnos, no se separen.

Mientras sus compañeros de clase seguían a su profesor, Naruto se quedó quieto observando al frente donde un grandioso santuario constituido de rocas se alzaba ante sus ojos y la figura imponente de un hombre parado en un pedestal le devolvía la mirada.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había fantaseado con conocer esta mítica aldea? ¿Conocer su historia, sus costumbres, su héroe?

—Todo para que seas un tonto enamoradizo —bufó Naruto mirando la estatua con fastidio.

No es que Naruto estuviera en contra del amor o fuera una persona que careciera de sentimientos; sus padres eran el vivo ejemplo de la representación del amor verdadero y él, los había observado de cerca en sus dieciséis años de vida, pero se había dado cuenta que una pequeña parte de su existencia, carecía de algo, algo que él no entendía, pero que intuía que le faltaba algo, algo que no sabía explicar. Como si su vida careciera de sentido, como si viviera cada día en un estado de total inconciencia o en la duermevela, esperando algo, algo que ni él mismo podía llegar a entender, pero que necesita con urgencia.

En ese momento, el viento sopló.

Los inmensos y viejos árboles que se encontraban en el lugar empezaron a agitar sus ramas en un suave vaivén, dejando caer sus flores y sus hojas en una lluvia de pétalos que empezaron a bañar el lugar con sus cálidos colores primaverales. Las viviendas construidas con materiales antiguos se oscurecieron cuando el sol se escondió detrás de una nube.

… **hasta que, por un instante, la hoja se detiene para admirar el paisaje de ese día.**

—¡Oye! —se quejó Naruto cuando alguien le chocó el hombro accidentalmente al pasar a su lado.

—Lo siento —la chica le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa y siguió caminando.

Por un segundo, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando aquellos ojos repararon en él y aquellos ojos perlas le miraron. Ella volvió la vista al frente y la conexión terminó, pero Naruto supo en ese instante que algo importante ocurrió, algo diferente, inesperado, algo mágico. Se quedó quieto por un segundo mirándola irse, su largo cabello negro se balanceaba en su espalda a medida que más y más se alejaba a la distancia y el fugaz recuerdo de su sonrisa se instalaba en su mente como una huella imborrable. Agitó la cabeza y corrió dentro del santuario cuando observó que la chica desaparecía dentro del recinto.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fiereza dentro de su pecho, agitado, inquieto como pocas veces en su vida le había ocurrido.

Observó a su alrededor pero se dio cuenta que éste se encontraba lleno de otros turistas quienes visitaban y fotografiaban el lugar. Naruto dio un par de vueltas por el recinto, buscando con la mirada a la chica con la que chocó, sin resultado. Naruto apoyó la espalda contra una pared y pensó en el hecho de que haya perseguido a una chica desconocida por todo el lugar ¿En qué pensaba?

Pues, si era honesto consigo mismo ni él mismo lo sabía.Sólo sabía que quería volver a verla. Volver a verla y sentir esa emoción en el corazón.

Y decirle, y decirle…

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con desgana hasta que se volvieron a encontrar con la chica. Ella se encontraba en el centro del recinto observando el imponente monumento del héroe y realizando una especie de plegaria. Naruto no se dio cuenta pero sólo en unos instantes recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a su lado.

—H-hola —titubeó Naruto cuando la tuvo de frente y sin saber realmente que decir al respecto— Naruto —se presentó el rubio torpemente y alzó la mano en un amago de estrecharla con la muchacha.

Ella se le quedó mirando sorprendida y cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de esos ojos azules, un intenso rubor invadió su rostro. No estaba acostumbrada a ser observada de aquella manera por nadie.

El Namikaze viendo que la muchacha de cabellos negros dudaba por tan abrupta presentación lentamente bajó la mano, con decepción. Acaso, ¿creía que aquella chica le haría el mínimo caso? Tal vez lo tachará de loco y demente…

—Hinata, mucho gusto —Hinata dio un paso hacia adelante y estrechó la mano del rubio, sorprendiéndolo—. Mucho gusto, Naruto-kun.

Ambos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

Para Naruto fue como si se le quitará una venda oscura de los ojos que no sabía que tenía hasta que se dio que ya no la tenía puesta y podía ver ahora todo perfectamente: el mundo, los colores, las personas,

…ella…

Porque en toda su joven vida no había visto a nadie como ella, con tanta paz, tanta luz en una persona,

Tanta calidez…

—Hinata —repitió Naruto con un suspiro y supo en ese instante que de ahora en adelante repetiría ese nombre el resto de su vida.

Porque ahora entendía que a la persona a la que estuvo esperando era ella.

Sólo a ella.

—Sólo a ti, Hinata.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**.

 **Y, llegamos al último capítulo y sólo quiero agradecer a todos los que apoyaron esta historia desde el principio, capítulo a capítulo aun a pesar de mis irregulares actualizaciones, lo sé, soy un ser inconstante, pero así me aman, XD; y también, a los que lo leen ahora ya finalizada. Esta historia me gusta mucho como todas las historias que escribo porque siempre tienen un toque de mí misma, digamos como una esencia de Nova.**

 **Pero sobre todo porque creo que esta historia tiene una enseñanza debajo de estos lacrimógenos capítulos: ¿con cuánto ahínco nos aferramos a nuestro pasado, a heridas ocasionados por otros, a terribles sufrimientos? Dejando que muchas veces nuestras almas se llenen de dolor y resentimiento y lo digo por experiencia propia, porque sí, duele, duele vivir de aquella forma: sin poder perdonar ni perdonarse a sí mismo por cosas que sucedieron en el pasado; sin embargo, el único daño que ocasionamos es a nosotros mismos.**

 **Así que si alguien está pasando por esto en este momento, por favor, dejen las cosas donde están: en el pasado y empiecen a vivir en el presente, en el hoy, porque tal vez, se estén perdiendo de cosas buenas.**

 **Se los aseguro.**

 **Nos leemos en otra historia.**

 **Hasta la siguiente.**


End file.
